Warmth of Their Wings
by CreativeSoul14
Summary: "Stupid f***ing winter. Stupid f***ing snow. Stupid f***ing illness." When a certain young vigilante falls sick its up to the rest of the Batfamily to try and bring him back to health. But the last thing Jason wants, or needs, is to be around them. This is going to be quite a challenge for the hero family.
1. Sick Jaybird

**Hello everyone! Creative here! It's been too long since I have uploaded a story or anything. I am sorry to have done that to you guys. Finally after so long, have another story! This is of course Jason Todd centered. Hopefully you guys enjoy this story as much as I did writing it. This is the first part. It may just be a two-shot. Depending on how you guys feel about it.**

**Make sure to read and review! I would love to see what you guys think and it could help me improve my writing. (Sorry in advanced if I didn't portray the characters properly. Never written for any of them before. First time.)**

**I sadly do not own Batman or any of the DC characters... But enjoy!**

* * *

Large dark grey clouds covered the vast night sky blotting out the moons gentle silvery glow and the dancing twinkling light of the stars. From the heavens fell little flakes of white and cold which covered the ground and piled up high together. Gotham city was covered in the blanket of white that had been abruptly dropped upon it. Every inch of the city was touched by the pristine snowflakes and made the city look pure as it always did in snowfall. Not even the underbelly of the city escaped the snows cleansing touch. There was an abundant of snow this winter and it was still coming down heavily with each passing day.

Many occupants of the city were bundled up warmly within the safety of their homes. In order to protect themselves from the frozen world beyond their locked doors and closed windows. Though deep within the more vile part of the city, Crime Alley, a lone figure was seen leaning heavily against the wall of an alleyway. A nearby street lamp flickering on and off casting a gentle hazy yellow light upon the person who stood there.

Ebony hair stood out against all the white surrounding the young man. Making a striking difference to the white washed world around him. Though a large tuft of his hair was drained of color and left just as pure as the falling flakes which clung desperately to his hair before melting away with his natural body heat. With each rise and fall of his chest puffs of air were seen dancing freely from his lips before evaporating into nothingness. His head was tilted downward to protect his face from the snowfall and both arms were wrapped around him to try and provide more warmth where his jacket was lacking it. A small curse left his lips as another shudder wracked his body and he closed his teal eyes for a moment waiting for it to pass.

Many would question why anyone would be stuck out in weather like this free to the cold that held the city in its deadly grip. For Jason Todd the answer was a simple one. The notoriously known vigilante had already been swept up in the arms of illness a week prior. After not properly cleaning out a gunshot wound located just above his abdomen. Combined with the cold of his apartment, thanks to the heater busting down earlier in the winter, and the rather run down state of the entire building as a whole he was struck down with the sickness that controlled him now. Not one to admit weakness or to stop his job as the Red Hood he had decidedly ignored the starting symptoms as a small cold which he thought he could easily brush off.

Now a week later without any medicine, lack of sleep, freezing cold, and lack of food he was feeling the brunt of his stupid decision. Earlier that evening he had tried to go out to find a drug store that would still be open to get ahold of the medicine he desperately needed but to his misfortune they were all closed due to the biting cold. Still a block away from his apartment he found his strength gone faster than he would have liked so he was forced to stop and take a moments rest in a nearby alleyway. This brings him to his current situation. The wayward Robin's skin was hauntingly pale and covered in a sheen of sweat which didn't help him keep warm like he needed.

"Fucking winter." He muttered as he let out another puffed breath of air before being consumed in a harsh coughing fit. Discolored phlegm speckled the snow below causing him to wince as he saw it. With his worsening condition he didn't think he would last much longer out in the cold. Just his luck that he had to be caught outside during a mini blizzard and he was terribly ill during this time. The twenty one year old grimaced as he peeked a glance up to watch the entrance of the alleyway. Not out of worry that someone would be standing there ready to splatter the snow with blood but more out of curiosity to see the progress of the snow. It was already half-way up his lower thigh, just about an inch of two above his ankles, and it was _still _snowing.

"I hate the fucking snow." Jason muttered as he pressed himself against the wall some more to keep him standing upright. "I like it." A voice echoed behind him. The former jumped slightly having not heard anyone behind him. Was he really that sick? Damn. But soon the surprise was washed away and replaced with annoyance and anger. Out of everyone who had to be out patrolling Gotham, why did it have to be _him_?

"What are you doing here dickhead? Shouldn't you be scrambling after your precious Batman?" His voice cut through the night as he straightened himself up and carefully turned around to face none other than Dick Grayson completely dressed up as Nightwing. _That would explain why he is even around here. Patrolling. _The bitter thought entered his cold mind for a moment before vanishing. That's how most of his thoughts strung out with this impairing illness of his. "B is back at the manor. I just wanted to take one last look around here for any signs of trouble…" _From you. _Was the unspoken message of his words. Jason just sneered at Dick wanting nothing more than to beat the elders smug face into the snow.

"Well obviously no one is going to be out causing any kind of trouble. Especially not in this weather." Venom lined his words as he glared fiercely at Dick. Yet the elder of the two just had that half smile perched on his face and a calm stance. Not at all threatened by Jason. "Well why are _you _out here then?" He raised one eyebrow with a cheeky smile spreading into place. Which in turn fueled the younger Robin's rage but he still couldn't do anything to lash out. The energy in his limbs was all but nonexistent and he could feel his feet going numb from being in the snow too long. He didn't have time for this. "That is none of your business." Jason snapped in a rasped voice before slowly turning around and trying to stumble away.

Not even two steps later a coughing fit consumed him. The force of it brought him to his knees. One hand on his chest and the other pressed firmly against the snow to keep him from falling into it. Tears blurred his vision as he saw dark splatters covering the snow before him. His eyes widened a fraction as he saw a colorful red among said splatters. _Just fucking great! _Jason thought as he heard faintly someone kneeling next to him. A warm hand rubbing against his back soothingly and the other gripping his upper arm to steady him.

At first he was confused before he remembered Dick was there. "Get the fuck off me!" Jason snarled with primal rage as he struggled to steady himself and try to shove the elder bird away. "Jaybird calm down." Dick said in a calming voice, his hold on the former not breaking. Though there wasn't much of a fight considering how weak and shaky Jason already was. It caused worry to form heavy and cold in the pit of his stomach. "How long have you been like this Little Wing?" There was a small growl at the enduring little nickname.

"I said get the fuck off me." Was all he got in answer before Jason began to cough and hack. Seeing as he wasn't going to get a straight answer from his brother soon, Dick pulled out his cell and dialed the one number he knew to trust.

There was a ring or two before the other line was answered.

"What is it?" Came the gruff voice of his adoptive father.

Casting a glance at Jason, who was still kneeling in the snow with his head bowed and trembling fiercely, he turned away slightly so he wouldn't hear. The moment he found out Dick was calling for backup and the younger would bolt. "Hey B. I have a situation." He said looking to his younger brother again. Not liking the way he trembled or the fact that his lips were being tinted slightly blue.

"Are you alright?" Instant worry filled his father's voice. "I am fine….. But…" Dick bit his lip as he thought about the consequences behind his action. The chaos that would ensue from Jason wasn't the best thing in the world but letting him die out here in the cold wasn't a choice. "But what? Dick what's wrong?" Bruce's voice was gruff and demanding. A tinge of concern on the outer edges of his voice.

"It's Jason. He's terribly sick. I just found him in one of the alleyways about a block away from his house. If he doesn't get help soon he may die. And you know how his apartment is, completely crappy. I don't think anyone should be allowed to live there. Especially in Winter. Maybe we can have it…" Dick started to quickly ramble. A thing he tended to do when nervous. Which he had every right to be. Jason and Bruce aren't exactly the friendliest of pairs in their twisted little family. "Dick." Bruce said calmly catching his eldest sons attention. "Where are you exactly?" Relief crossed Dick's face as he quickly relayed the address to his father. Even through all the strife, anger, and pain Bruce still cared deeply for Jason. They all did. How Dick wished Jason could just see that. Maybe then he could come back home to his family.

"I will be there soon. Do your best to try and keep Jason warm until then alright?" He spoke in the phone even though Dick could hear the underlying worry and fear in the depths of his voice. Something most others couldn't pick up on where his sons could easily hear it. "I'll try…. Just…. Just hurry alright?" Dick mumbled into the phone before ending the call and turning to Jason who was disturbingly quiet.

"Little Wing?" The elder asked biting his lip slightly as he leaned closer to his brother. Out of everything he was expecting, getting a fist in the face that knocked him back into the snow was one of the last things. "Ouch! Hey I am just trying to he- Jason!" When he had been knocked back by the punch his brother had slowly stood up and did his best to try and take off in the snow. Turning the corner he disappeared from view and that sent cold fear into Dick's veins as he scrambled to stand up. If he lost Jason now he may never find his brother in all of this snow. And by the time he did it may be too late.

Instantly he turned the corner only to stop and blink at what he saw. Jason was slumped against the lamppost a few feet away. Head bent forward and chest heaving from his exertion. The golden flickering light above covered him in its glow and made him even more prominent against the snow. Dick frowned seeing how far his brother had gotten.

"Jason what the hell?" He asked in a scolding tone as he crouched next to his brother. Wrapping his arms around him to try and help produce more warmth between the both of them. "I don't need…. Your help…. Or _his._" Anger and pain filled his little brother's voice. He didn't raise his head up and just let it slump there. From his positioning of hugging the latter, Dick could feel the unnatural heat wash off of Jason. It must have been hell for him to deal with the intense heat of a fever as well as the biting cold of the snow around them.

"Jason, you are too sick. You need to come back to the manor. Look at you! You barely got a few feet before collapsing!" Jason just grinded his teeth together in annoyance. _Thanks for pointing out the obvious, dumbfuck. _He thought bitterly but held his tongue, instead opting to say, "I'll be fine, dickhead. Just get away from me and tell Bats not to come." The younger said with a hidden warning lying beneath his words. Which Dick of course picked up on but promptly ignored. With how sick his little brother was he didn't have much to fear, that is until he got his strength back.

"Just let us bring you back to the manor and warm you up. Get some medicine and food into you." His blue eyes took in how thin his brother was. He wasn't dangerously thin but it was clear he was thinner than he should be and that worried him even more. _Jason, why didn't you tell us sooner? _Hurt was covering his face as he shifted closer to his brother for better warmth. There was no rebellious reply or empty threat from the younger which made Dick bend his head forward slightly to see his brother's eyes closed tightly and his breathing labored.

"Jaybird?" Silence followed Dick's words before suddenly Jason turned his head to the side and began to dry heave. Dick bit his lip with worry and concern in his eyes as he steadied his little brother and rubbed a hand down his back. "It will be alright… Bruce is going to be here soon…" Jason tensed under his hand before going slack and moving to lean against the lamppost again. Head coming to rest on his older brother's shoulder as he closed his eyes. Darkness starting to slowly claim the younger of the two. It was just too cold and he was just too sick. All he wanted to do was fall asleep and hopefully when he woke up he would be feeling better. "Jason, you need to stay awake. Just for a few more minutes." He faintly heard his brother's voice as a gentle hand shook his shoulder to try and keep him awake.

_I want to sleep…. Why won't you let me sleep? _Jason thought faintly as he ignored the hand and began to slip further into the comforting darkness. Free of pain and sickness. Of the cold and all the tormenting emotions he felt every waking minute. "Jason…" The voice was farther away and sounded rather urgent. "Jason please keep your eyes open." Sadly the younger was blissfully unaware as the last of his consciousness began to slip away. He heard the sounds of a car's engine rumbling its way toward them before he was completely pulled under.


	2. Heated Confrontation

**Hello** **everyone! Finally got up the second chapter. I decided to string this along for a couple more chapters. Because it's just too good of an opportunity not to! I was up late last night writing out as much of this as I could and finished early this morning. **

**So if it seems rushed or in any way bad, that is on me! Sorry!**

**Oh and a special thanks to everyone who reviewed, Favorited, and followed the story. You guys rock! I am so glad you all like this story and I hope I continue to meet your expectations.**

**Don't forget to review so I know what I can do better. Enjoy the second chapter of Warmth of Their Wings.**

**Sadly I do not own anything/one in the DC universe. **

* * *

All he was aware of was the crushing darkness that completely surrounded him. That and the deafening silence that filled the air. No matter which way his eyes turned he only saw the empty blackness which caused fear to well up in the pit of his stomach. As he tried to sit up something heavy came in contact with his forehead forcing him back down to the lying position he had been in. _What the fuck? _Jason thought with a frown as he reached a hand up and touched whatever it was he had hit. His blood froze and his breath hitched as he felt polished wood beneath his fingers.

Carefully he let his fingers dance along the wood from one side to the other. Realizing exactly where he was. His own coffin. His grave. Adrenaline and fear pumped through his veins as his breathing picked up at a rapid pace and he began clawing and hitting the wood above him. "Let me out! I'm still alive! Let me _OUT!_" The frightened man yelled at the top of his lungs the volume at which he was screaming hurting his own ears. But he didn't stop his assault on the top of the coffin.

He scratched desperately at the wood even as it began to splinter and crack. Driving splinters into the soft skin of his fingers and under his finger nails. The pain barely registered as he kept trying to break out. Even as blood dripped from his fingers down his hands. Even as his fingernails were ripped clear from their proper positions.

"Please! Someone! Help me!" Jason yelled as panic seized him. Not again, he couldn't be here again!

Thoughts raced in his mind thinking this was it. He was going to die down here. This was how he was going out. In one last ditch effort he cried out one single name.

"_BRUCE!"_

* * *

Teal eyes snapped open full of panic and fear as the owner sat bolt upright. He took in his surroundings as if to assure himself he wasn't in that god damn coffin. That he wasn't suffocating slowly and scrambling feebly to try and break out. As the initial shock from the nightmare wore off he took a good look around the room and frowned. It was his old room back in the manor. Every time he had an unsuspecting visit to the manor he would always notice how nothing in his room was ever moved or changed. Sure Alfred came around and dusted it up to keep it's clean appearance but other than that his room was kept the same.

He also noticed he had been changed out of his previous clothes into a pair of dark grey sweats and a red shirt. Part of him was curious as to who the culprit of his change of clothes was. _I swear to god if it was Dick, I will shove glass down his throat. Just so he can never tell anyone. _

Not even awake for five minutes and he was already making threats against his family. Slowly the sickly man scooted towards the edge of the bed and finally took notice of the IV drip stationed right next to his bed. He looked to his arm and carefully pulled the needle out. _Enough of that shit. _Jason was no fool. From his sluggish movements and clouded thoughts he knew he had been heavily drugged. Maybe out of hopes that he would stay under long enough until he was better.

Which sadly wasn't the case. For the moment his feet were beneath him and he was standing upright a wave of nausea washed over him. Groaning loudly he rushed to his bathroom and made it to the porcelain bowl in time to start dry heaving. As he finished he spat out the last of the stomach acid that had decidedly try to come up and pulled away from the toilet. Once he flushed away the evidence that he had been sick he supported himself against the bathroom counter and looked at himself in the mirror. And promptly grimaced at the sight before him.

His skin was rather pale still and covered in a layer of cold sweat thanks to the fever. Though his cheeks were flushed red which gave his face some color but not enough. Darkly colored bags were under his eyes from the many sleepless nights he has had over the short weeks and his teal eyes were glazed over and glassy from the fever.

"God I look like shit." Jason voiced aloud as he kept taking in his ruffled appearance. Brushing sweat coated hair out of his face. After the Robin's short preening session, though he would deny it ever being that, he slowly stumbled his way out of the bathroom and back into the main room. His eyes wandered over to the window to see the sky was still blotted out with clouds but the snow had stopped. And that it was most likely around midday. _How long was I out for? _There was really only one way to find out. Letting out a short breath he made his way over to his door and slowly opened it while glancing out carefully to make sure none of the people he didn't want to see were there. Mainly Bruce and Dick.

Seeing as the cost was clear the young vigilante took his chance and began to move down the hallway as fast as he could. Once he reached the main stairs he descended down listening to try and see if he could tell where the others were. A faint noise from the kitchen and the smell of food in the air told him Alfred was there. If he was lucky it would be just Alfred. Maybe then he could get some answers.

Out of everyone in the manor, Alfred was the only one everyone respected and got along with easily. Jason couldn't help a small smile on his face at that thought. At least everyone agreed that Alfred is the best out of all of them. He let the smile fall and a frown take its place as he slowly entered the kitchen which, to his utmost relief, was empty save for the trusted family butler who was currently making what appeared to be lunch. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a bowl of heated chicken noodle soup waiting in his usual spot at the table.

It seems Alfred had heard him wake up and knew he would be coming down soon. "Good evening Master Jason." The Englishman said turning his head ever so slightly to nod at the younger. "Hey Alfred." He offered a wave in return and sat down at his spot, trying to casually look from his soup to the butler as he cooked. "Do not worry; Master Bruce is currently down in the Batcave working on a new case. Master Tim and Master Damian are both in their rooms finishing up their own work. As for Master Richard, he left early this morning to Bludhaven for his job." Alfred supplied as if reading Jason's mind and instantly putting the wayward Robin at ease. At least he didn't have to come into contact with Dick for the remainder of the day. Until he was off the clock that is.

Carefully he pulled a spoonful of the delicious smelling soup to his lips and swallowed it. Enjoying the warmth it provided and how it actually settled in his stomach. "Thank you Alfred, for the soup and all." He said awkwardly as he shifted. The fact that the old butler still saw him as family, even after all he has done, was a wonder to Jason. He didn't deserve Alfred's kindness. The butler just offered a small smile to the younger man continuing to cook the rest of the family's lunch.

"Alfred…. How long was I out for?" As his question rung out silence filled the air. Well as much silence as one could have with the sound of sizzling food and cutting of vegetables. For a few moments the Englishman didn't turn to face Jason or answer his question making the vigilante think he hadn't heard him. Until, "You were out for three days."

Jason almost choked on his soup as he heard this. Coughing harshly and hitting his chest a bit to help relieve the pain. A glass of water appeared before him which he gratefully took and drank from greedily. Once he finished he set the glass down and stared at Alfred with wide eyes. "_Three days?_ I was really out that long?" He rasped biting his lip nervously. Well that wasn't to be expected. "You were very delirious when Master Richard and Master Bruce brought you home. Hallucinating and mumbling occasionally." The elderly man began to explain causing Jason to go silent as he listened intently to what he was being told. "Master Bruce gave you some sedatives to try and help you get some sleep yet every time you awoke you weren't coherent enough."

He had woken up? No memories of such events surfaced no matter how hard the ebony haired man tried to rack his brain. "I can't believe I was out for that long." Jason mumbled rubbing his hand over his face with a small groan.

"This is what happens when you do not properly clean your wounds Master Jason." Alfred's tone was scolding as he reprimanded the younger. _Shit. Here it comes. _This was one of the many things he had been hoping to avoid. Another famous lecture from dear old Alfred.

"You should have come to us the moment you had been feeling unwell. We could have helped you sooner and prevented all of this from escalating as far as it had gotten." Jason groaned and put his head in his hands as the older man scolded him on not properly taking care of himself. Or how he should have told them at least that he had been injured in some way. Somehow his lecture turned to that of his living environment and how it was unfit for anyone to live in, let alone Jason himself.

"I think he has learned his lesson Alfred." At the sound of the familiar gruff voice Jason completely stiffened and kept his gaze on the ground. Here he was hoping to avoid the older man at all costs. The sound of footsteps approached the table before the owner settled himself in one of the many chairs. An awkward silence hung in the air between them as Alfred went on back to cooking, knowing these two at least needed to talk to each other. Finally after what felt like hours, "How are you feeling Jason?"

For a moment he chose not to answer Bruce. Deciding to stare at the floor instead. But some part of him reasoned the man deserved an answer after caring for him like he has. "Still shitty. But not as bad." He said finally raising his teal colored eyes to meet Bruce's vibrant blue ones which had been studying him this entire time. A wave of emotions flickered through the older man's eyes as he saw the state his son was in before going back to the unreadable expression.

Jason just leaned back in the chair and crossed his arms with a small scowl. "Mind telling me why I am still here?" Bruce's eyes danced with confusion as he looked from Alfred then back to Jason. "What do you mean?" He questioned warily knowing he had to tread carefully around Jason. The wrong word could set the wayward bird off and it would be better for everyone's health if there were no fights during this precious time while Jason was there. "Why am I still here, in the manor? I would have thought you would have drugged me up with some medicine then dropped me off in Arkham or some hell hole like that."

Pain and hurt filled Bruce's eyes for a fraction of a second and he winced a little at his adoptive son's harsh words. Jason's expression was stoic and cold while on the inside he felt a little guilty for his harsh words. This man was trying to help nurse him back to health and here he was being a complete ass.

"Jason, no matter what happens you will always be a part of this family…. We wouldn't just drop you off somewhere else the moment we helped you." Bruce began slowly while picking every word carefully. Silence came from the younger prompting him to continue. "I know I made the mistake of putting you in Arkham once…. And I regret ever thinking such a thing…. You are my son and I just want to help you…." Anger suddenly lit up Jason's eyes as he abruptly stood up causing his chair to fall back and clatter loudly to the floor causing both older men to stare at the younger who had his fists clenched at his side.

"Stop spewing such bullshit Bruce." His voice was filled with venom as he steadied himself against the table and gripped the edge until his knuckles went white. "You don't care about me. All I ever was to you was another one of your soldiers. That one Robin who went rogue. One of your greatest mistakes." Jason glared at Bruce who kept a stoic face against his son's anger. Having already been at the brunt of it many times before.

"Jason I-" But the younger promptly cut him off by slamming his fist on the table. "Save it for your precious golden boy. Or the replacement. I don't want to fucking hear it." He snapped as he stood upright and turned to the door. "The moment I am feeling better, I am gone." Anger and cold detachment filled the air as he stormed from the kitchen and made his way upstairs. Once he reached his room he slammed it as hard as he could causing the walls to shake and the noise to echo through the house.

Down in the kitchen Bruce let out a defeated sigh was he bowed his head slightly. "Just give him time Master Bruce. Master Jason is a stubborn one. But he will see the truth eventually." Alfred offered as he set the food out on the table, offering his old friend a comforting glance.

"I hope you are right Alfred… I do hope you are right…."


	3. Forceful Family Time

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay in the chapter, had a hectic past few days. So to make up for it, I did my best to make this chapter a little bit longer! I do hope you guys enjoy it.**

**It seems things are getting interesting with the Wayne Clan. Can Jason survive having to deal with Bruce and the others, while being sick?**

**Sure hope so. For their sakes. So without further ado, I present chapter three of Warmth of Their Wings! Remember to leave those lovely reviews of yours! I do enjoy reading them. **

**I do not own anything/one in the DC universe. Sadly...**

* * *

Hours after his little spat with Bruce, Jason was laying on his bed just staring up at the ceiling above. With his arms behind his head as he just lay there in silence. No one had bothered him all day, save Alfred who only came by to give him his dosage of medicine and something to eat. Other than that he was left alone in the darkness of his old room as he let his mind wander from thought to thought.

Which for Jason Todd was a rather dangerous thing at times. What with all the consuming darkness that lingered at the edges of his mind waiting to strike at the perfect moment and sweep the young crime lord up in all the pain and anger he battled with every day. He didn't want to be there at all. It wasn't his decision to have been brought to the god forsaken manor. It was Dick's fault. If that moronic jackass hadn't been patrolling around Jason's territory and stumbled upon him he could have avoided all of this. _But you would have most likely died if he hadn't. And we both know Talia and her father wouldn't be so kind again._

A grimace made its way across the wayward birds face at that annoying little voice in his head, the one who always had to point out the obvious facts. The ones Jason did his best to ignore no matter the situation. _Thank you captain fucking obvious. _He thought in retaliation to the damn pestering voice. As if to add insult to injury, he knew the little voice of reason was right. Dick had ultimately saved his life because he was keeping an eye out for his little brother. Doing his part to protect the younger and try and help him any way he could. _He's just trying to make up for his mistakes with me. Maybe trying to convince himself he is a good brother and not some shitty, self-centered bastard. _

Teal eyes narrowed in anger as he thought about this. How the first boy wonder always tried to keep him safe and lead him down a 'better path' as he called it once. But just like Bruce, just like the rest of the messed up family of theirs, he didn't see past his own beliefs and self-righteous attitude. Their way of handling crime may have been effective at first. May have done Gotham a world of good for some time. Yet there are always going to be those out there who don't fear being locked up, who don't think twice about crossing that line and ending another's life.

It was only fair for Jason to do the same. His way was a more permanent solution. A better solution to cleaning up Gotham of crime. Ever since he donned the persona of the Red Hood and started cleaning up his city the right way, crime wasn't as bad. Sure there were a few super villains here and there. But he would leave those up to the Bat. His main focus was on the thugs who tried to run the city. With their riches and connections thinking themselves untouchable by any law enforcement. They weren't untouchable by death itself.

None of the others understood this which is why Jason didn't want to be there. Because every time he even came across Bruce, the older would try and get the lost Robin to see what he was doing was wrong. That he was just as bad as any other criminal. He wasn't a criminal. He was killing those that have already fucked up their lives beyond redemption. _Just like you are doing to yourself… _

That voice was getting really agitating. The sound of his door opening slowly caught his attention and snapped him out of his darkening thoughts. He kept his eyes on the ceiling above though. "Alfred, I already said I was fine on food. Not really hungry…." Jason called expecting it to be the faithful Wayne family butler who disturbed his 'peace'.

"Last time I checked, I wasn't an old English butler." Came a rather cheeky sounding voice causing the younger to groan in dissatisfaction. Slowly he sat up, careful not to move to fast in case he wanted to lose the chicken broth Alfred gave him earlier, and glared at the offender who dare trespass into his room. "Shouldn't you be in Bludhaven, dickhead?" His voice was cold and dangerous as he took in the figure of Dick leaning against his doorframe, that damn signature smile of his spread across his lips. Dick was dressed in a dark blue shirt and faded jeans. Everything about him just screamed moron.

"Nah, I got off about half an hour ago." With a raised eyebrow Jason cast a quick glance to his window to see that it was considerably darker outside. The arrival of the older Robin signified the end of his peace as well. "Good for you. Get the fuck out." He practically snarled at his brother as he lay himself back down on the plush bed and closed his eyes. The pain of a migraine starting from sitting up. "I just came to see how you were doing Jaybird." Dick's voice sounded closer as the bed dipped near where he was laying and he felt a cool hand press against his heated forehead. For a moment he just relaxed against the cooling touch then remembered who the owner of the hand was and that he hated him.

With a small growl he reached up and grabbed Dick's wrist tightly and slowly opened his glazed teal eyes to glare at the elder bird. "I said get the fuck out. Before I kick your ass." He said through gritted teeth as he tightened his hold on his brother's wrist. The elder didn't seem bothered in anyway as he easily freed his hand from Jason's grip and shook his head slowly. "Now Jaybird, you are in no condition to do any ass kicking." Was it just him or did Dick's voice hold a tone of smugness?

_Once I am better I am kicking his ass. _It was a vow he intended to keep once his health was back to normal. Though how long he would be sick for was the ultimate question right now. Alfred said he had been out of it for three days and before that it had been a week. Ten straight days of feeling like complete and utter shit. He hoped no thugs have tried anything while he was out of commission. Maybe the cold weather and shit ton of snow kept them within their dark holes they crawl out of every once and while. That would make his job much easier for the remainder of the winter.

Yet there was also the problem of his rundown apartment where he had been staying the past few months. Did he really want to go back and risk getting sick again? _Beats being here. _He thought with a small grimace. Though if he did fall sick again he would just end up back in the manor being nursed back to health. It was a cycle he seriously didn't want to continue.

"Earth to Jason." Jason blinked his eyes to see Dick's concerned face hovering above him with one hand shaking his shoulder gently. "Oh good, you are still with us. You just spaced out there for a few minutes. I was calling your name." A scowl was directed at the elder who smiled widely in return. "What are you still doing in here jackass?" He asked as he used his free hand to shove his brother's face away and sat up. "Well I asked if you wanted to come watch a movie with me, Tim, and Damian."

Silence ensued as Jason just stared blankly at his older brother. "You want me to come watch a movie with you, the replacement, and the demon spawn?" He snorted and decidedly rolled over on his side and closed his eyes.

"Thanks but no thanks. I would rather be fed to the bats in the cave than watch a movie with you three." The younger sneered as he waited for Dick to up and leave. "I don't think the bats would find you very appetizing. You would be so bitter." Came the chirping reply as he felt two arms slither their way under his shoulders and heave him up and out of the bed. "Whoa what the fuck! Damn it put me down!" Jason let out in a raspy yell as he began to struggle against the older bird who was dragging him towards the door. Yet in his weakened state all he could do was meekly wiggle from side to side in a vain attempt to free himself. "You need to get out of this dark room and interact with others! It may help you get better. Plus we are watching a horror movie so that will be all the more fun!"

Jason's cries of anger and deadly threats went unheard as he was slowly dragged down the hall. He may have lost some weight due to being sick but that didn't mean he was going to be much lighter. Especially since he was naturally taller than Dick himself. "Do you want me to carry you down the stairs or can you finally walk?" The elder smiled as he leaned forward to meet Jason's scowling expression.

With a small grunt he jerked from Dick's arms and slowly stood up, swaying slightly as a rush of nausea hit him. Once it passed he began to carefully descend the stairs with Dick just a few steps ahead of him in case he fell. Soon enough their path led them to the main living room where he was met with the sight of blankets and pillows piled up along the couch and the floor before it. Snack foods and sodas were laid out on one of the coffee tables and all the curtains were closed on the windows making the room darker. The TV offered a faint glow into the room with the starting menu of some horror movie Jason didn't care to remember.

Tim and Damian were in the center of the large pile of blankets and pillows bickering over the volume of the movie it seemed.

"Just because you are afraid Drake doesn't mean the volume must be lowered. It is a horror movie for a reason." The demon spawn spat out as he reached for the remote which Tim jerked out of his reach easily. "It's not that I am afraid, it's that you want it at a volume that would shatter ones ear drums." He retorted as he glared at the youngest Robin. "You are just weak Drake." Damian snapped before pouncing on Tim and began to wrestle him for the remote.

Dick beamed at Jason who just raised his eyebrow at his older brother before the elder made his way into the main room and plucked the remote free and held it high. Instantly both boys pulled apart and looked up at Dick who held their prize aloft. "Took you long enough Grayson." The younger said with a grimace as he sat back and glared at Tim. Said teen noticed Jason leaning against the doorframe, rather shakily, staring at the far wall and avoiding eye contact with any of them.

"You actually got him to come." Tim said rather surprised as he looked up to his eldest brother who was turning the volume to a proper setting between being loud enough and not so loud that dogs in the next city over would start barking. "I can be very persuasive." He wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

"Actually he can be very annoying." Jason spoke up with a bitter look towards the elder. "He dragged me out of bed by force. So I am down here against my will." _And I won't be able to make it back up the stairs on my own. _The unspoken message was clear amongst the other robins but none of them spoke on it.

Slowly Jason made his way towards them, careful with where he put his feet and using objects around the room to keep himself upright. Once he reached them he slumped down on the couch and stared expectantly at Dick. "Well we going to get this over with or what?" He rolled his eyes in annoyance as he let out a small puff of breath. Still unbelieving at the fact that he allowed himself to be dragged into this. "Almost." Dick grinned and turned towards the door. "Alfred! Bruce! Come on! Movies going to start!" He called towards the kitchen as he pressed play and the movie began to slowly play.

Instantly Jason stiffened and glared at Dick. "You lied to me." He practically snarled catching Damian and Tim's attention as they turned to watch the fight that was sure to ensue. If Jason's reputation gave them any warning of what was to come that is.

Dick held his hands up in a peaceful gesture, that stupid smile still on his face. "Now, I didn't lie to you. I said Damian and Tim were going to be watching the movie with us. But I never said it was going to be only them. Besides, you never asked." He explained calmly to his violent little brother. With a small growl Jason began to shift to stand up but was pulled back by a wave of nausea. His eyes glazed over before he closed them tightly and took a few deep breaths to prevent himself from vomiting all over the place.

Once it passed he glared venomously at Dick and settled back on the couch. He didn't need to say anything because the elder got his message loud and clear. _I will kill you later for this. _The elders smile became wider as he settled himself down on the couch as Bruce and Alfred entered slowly. Jason was stiff as he stared straight at the TV and ground his teeth together in a clear display of anger. His adoptive father settled himself on the same couch right next to Dick, a few feet from Jason, while Alfred settled on one of the many armchairs. Damian and Tim seemed contended with sitting against the couch and staring up at the large TV as the movie finally started officially.

* * *

Two long hours later the movie finally came to an end when the main character chopped the head off the psycho who had been tormenting her for so many years. Not even half-way through the movie Tim had passed out fairly easy and was snoring softly on the floor with a pillow bunched under his head and a blanket lazily covering him. Damian lasted a little longer having made it more than half-way before he finally conked out as well.

He was lying on his back, having rolled over in his sleep, with a blanket wrapped around him from the action and a few blankets acting as his pillow. Alfred had fallen asleep a short time after that with a blanket covering him, courtesy of Dick. _Golden boy all the way through. _Jason thought as he glanced over to see Dick was also out as well, when that happened he had no clue.

The eldest was leaning his head against Bruce's shoulder with a blanket covering both of them, probably Dick's doing, and was snoozing just like the others.

Well except Bruce and Jason who both sat in silence as the credits rolled by on the movie. A light music playing to accompany it. Neither spoke as they just sat there while the rest of their small family slept soundly around them. There was a slight tension in the air from the earlier outburst and the hateful words that had been said by the younger.

Finally, "You should get some sleep too. We both know you need it." Bruce mumbled softly to Jason who shot a quick look to the older man before turning to face the TV screen again. "I'm fine." His tone was rather defensive as he sat up straighter. Only for his body to betray him as he yawned widely from the exhaustion he was feeling. Out of the corner of his eye he could almost swear he saw a small smile spread across Bruce's face before it disappeared. "Sure you are. Just rest. It's not like it will do you any harm." His voice was rather soothing to Jason, remembering all those times he had ever been sick or injured and Bruce had been there to soothe his worries and fears. Who helped him rest peacefully and easily.

Begrudgingly Jason grabbed a blanket and covered himself with it as he got comfortable on the couch before closing his eyes to try and get some sleep.

Even if he had a small fear of the nightmares that would surely plague him the moment he succumbed to the darkness. Which may have been the reason why he found sleep eluded him and why he felt as if the couch was uncomfortable and began to shift to find a better spot.

Finally after a few minutes of awkward shifting and frustration of not being able to get comfortable he growled and snapped open his eyes. He hit the couch's arm rest out of anger blaming all his problems on it. Faintly he was aware of Bruce's eyes on him as he sat there breathing heavily after beating the couch as best he could. Thinking the elder was going to ask him what was wrong, he was rather surprised with what came out of his mouth instead. "It's more comfortable over here." Jason turned his head slowly to see Bruce was gesturing the spot next to him.

His vibrant blue eyes held a small twinge of worry and sadness as he gazed at his adoptive son. The one who lost his way and kept pushing his family away with all he had. Jason just stared at Bruce with an unreadable expression as he contemplated the offer. Bruce believed his son wasn't going to take it when suddenly Jason shifted closer, rather hesitantly, and settled beside the older man.

A small fond smile crossed the ebony haired man as he turned his head back towards the TV and he felt his heart warm up as the wayward robin actually lay his head against his shoulders much like Dick.

Jason felt his eyes grow heavy as he settled beside Bruce. The warmth of his blanket and the older man was rather comforting and the spot he had claimed was comfortable, as Bruce had said. For once he wasn't really worried about the nightmares that may be waiting for him on the other side of unconsciousness. Maybe he could even sleep peacefully tonight. Within moments he had his eyes closed and drifted off to sleep.

Bruce moved both arms to wrap them around Dick and Jason carefully. With the fond smile still on his face he closed his eyes slowly as well and allowed slumber to claim him. It's been too long since he has had his second son back with them like this and he intended to enjoy it while it lasted. Because for the Wayne family, nothing good lasts forever.


	4. Fevered Nightmares

**I really enjoy taking my time apparently... So sorry for the late chapter! Lots of thins have been coming up. School mostly. Seeing as this is the last month! Yay!**

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed this story. Your reviews keep me going on writing this!**

**Here is the fourth chapter of WoTW! I do hope you enjoy! And keep leaving those awesome reviews!**

**Warning: Dark themes in this chapter. Blood and gore.**

**I do not own anyone/thing in the DC Universe.**

* * *

Gentle sunlight flittered through the gap in the curtains and lit up the main living room, one particular beam pointing straight at Jason's closed eyes much to his annoyance. With a small growl he tried to shift out of the suns path but there was nothing he could do. "Who didn't close the curtains all the way?" He muttered as he lazily blinked open his eyes to look around the room only to be met with emptiness. All the blankets, pillows, snacks, and drinks were gone and the room was put back to its original way before the others moved everything around.

Jason frowned as he slowly sat up from where he was laying and looked around rather confused. They had cleaned up everything without waking him? Which caused another question to arise, why had they just left him there on the couch? He thought for sure golden boy Dick would have insisted they take him upstairs to his room so he could rest properly. There was a small wince from the vigilante as he rubbed his rather sore throat and began to carefully push himself off the couch ignoring the way his stomach lurched and his eyes danced with black spots. His chest rattled with his strained breathing as he began to stumble towards the entrance of the living room in search of the others.

The silence that filled the mansion was suffocating and just made his labored breathing sound all that louder to his ears. First place he decided to check was the kitchen where he hoped to find at least Alfred. Jason put a hand to the doorway while breathing heavily and looked into the room only to find it empty, much to his disappointment. Wait, why was he disappointed? He didn't care if the others left him alone. He was used to it.

_That doesn't stop you from enjoying it._

Ah, the lovely voice of reason he loved to hate. Right on cue.

Ignoring the words echoing in his pounding head he turned to the next best place to find the others. Batcave. He made his way, while supporting himself along the walls of the hallway, towards the grandfather clock that housed the secret entrance to the cave Bruce had discovered so long ago beneath the mansion.

Carefully he slid it open and forced down a shudder from the cold he felt rushing up at him from down the stairs. _Damn it's cold. _He thought as he prepared himself and began to make his way down the stairs towards the main cave. If he thought it was freezing outside in the snow the descent to the cave was even colder. Part of him briefly wondered how in the hell that was possible. Bruce usually kept it heated down in the cave when winter rolled around after an incident a few years back when he was first starting out as Batman.

Jason and the others only knew this from the stories Alfred had told each of them during their times playing Robin. He snorted as he reached the last steps and cast a glance around the rather dark cave.

Immediately he knew something was horribly wrong. None of the lights were on and the large computer Bruce had down there was completely shut down. The only light was from the natural openings in the cave and the way Jason had just come from.

Dread began to well up in his throat and it took all he had to not bolt back up the stairs and look elsewhere for the others. Something was telling him to stay down there and keep looking but for what? Swallowing thickly he began to carefully move towards the Batcomputer and began to turn it on to provide more light than there already was. He instantly regretted it for the moment he did he saw a large arc of red splash across the screen and the upper keyboard. Panic fluttered in his heart which began to race as he stared fixedly at the red substance which he could easily identify as _blood._

_ But whose is it?_

Trembling fiercely he pulled away from the computer, glad his nose was still fucked up so he couldn't smell what would have been the coppery scent of the vital essence. He turned around to head for the stairs but stopped as he felt something wet fall from above and hit his cheek. A frown made its way across his features as he reached a hand up and touched his cheek. Pulling back he studied what it was that fell from above and was horrified to see red coloring his fingers. Bright and fresh.

His stomach lurched as he slowly tilted his head up and tried to find the source of the blood. Horror and fear splayed across his features as he could barely make out five limp figures swaying slowly back and forth from the cave ceiling above. Thin wires wrapped tightly around their necks and blood covering each and every one of them.

Bile rose up in his throat and his heart all but stopped as he stared at the familiar bodies hanging from above. It was his family. And to make things worse, they were in their respective outfits. Batman, Nightwing, Red Robin, and Robin.

"Beautiful isn't it?" A voice said from behind Jason as the lights suddenly flashed on and practically blinded him. Once he blinked his eyes clear he wished to be in the cold darkness for what he saw once the lights were on was enough to make even the most insane horrified by the scene.

The extent of injuries to his family dashed any hopes of saving them. Where there used to be their chests were empty cavities revealing their ribs and torn skin. All their vital organs had been cleared away to where he could see their spines when their bodies twisted his way. His horror grew when he saw their faces, cowls and masks gone to reveal their eyes missing and wide bloodied smiles carved into their faces.

He could see the barbed wire, which is what held them suspended, digging into the skin of their necks deeply and causing blood to drip down their clothes.

"My best work yet." The voice from before snapped Jason back to reality and he turned his attention to who spoke, to the one who murdered his family and just asked for a death wish by the hands of the Red Hood himself.

"No…." His throat clenched as he saw just who it was that did this. It was none other than the one who killed him so many years ago. The one who beat him brutally with a crowbar and left him to die in a warehouse with a bomb slowly ticking down the minutes. With his own mother trapped inside with him.

"Long time no see, eh Hoody?" The psychotic clown smiled widely before he began to laugh, that god damned laughter. His clothes splattered with blood and he held a large knife in his hand which was slathered in blood and chunks of skin. Jason felt his stomach lurch and he had to fight back the rising bile.

The vigilante began to shake with many emotions. Pain, rage, grief, and the bloodlust to get revenge for his fallen family. "_You fucking bastard!" _He yelled and without thinking launched himself at the Joker with a rush of adrenaline pumping through his veins. Anger fueled his movements as he reached the laughing clown but the moment he gripped his signature purple jacket he vanished as did the ground beneath him.

A moment's pause caused him to flail around uselessly before he began to plummet to the darkness below. Above him the sight of his dead family lingered before disappearing as well.

Time seemed to slow down as he fell into the emptiness twisting and turning to try and find something, _anything, _to grab onto and stop his descent. Laughter filled his ears causing him to clamp his hands over his ears to try and block out the god awful sound. But in response the laughter just seemed to grow louder and the intensity caused his head to start pounding with the force of a jackhammer.

"Stop! Please! Stop!" He yelled as he fell through the darkness. The empty pleas went unanswered except for the fucking laughter. Tears burned at his eyes as he closed them tightly and tried to stop the pain in his head. If only the laughter would just stop. He needed it to stop. Why wouldn't it stop?

Voices began to fill his mind from memories past and blurred with the laughter. So much so he couldn't make out any of the owners.

"Pathetic, worthless. I should have killed you long ago."

"It's alright sweetie… Mommy's fine… Just give her a minute.."

"You shattered his collarbone! We needed him and you put him into shock."

"Come on Littlewing! It will be fun!"

"Nothing but a common criminal."

_Please, dear god make it stop. _In desperation he began to claw at his ears in an attempt to rip them off. If he didn't have ears, he didn't have to listen. His damaged brain reasoned with him which in a way made sense.

"_Jason."_

Said man didn't notice when he had stopped falling through the empty blackness or the firm hands placed gently on his shoulders which were gently shaking him. Or the way they tightened slightly as he jerked and twisted from the pain in his head. The laughter hadn't died down in the slightest. Why wouldn't it stop?

_"Jason, you need to wake up. Listen to me. It's not real." _

Not real? _Not real? _Bruce and the others were dead. He was falling to his death. It was sure enough real to him. The voice was nothing more than that, a voice in his head. One that was trying to calm him down before he was met with the sweet release of death.

"_Open your eyes. You are having a nightmare. Jason!" _

The pressure on his shoulders increased causing Jason to start thrashing all the more. _No, stop. Stop it. I am going to die again. Alone like before. Please just stop. _Tears fell from his closed eyes as he trembled fiercely. The others were already dead though, so it wouldn't be so bad now would it? At least he would finally get peace of mind and the constant battle against the darkness would stop.

No more nightmares. No more pain.

_"Jason!"_

As if by some miracle the voice seemed to cut clearly through the haze in his mind and he easily recognized it as his adoptive father. But, Bruce was dead…

Wasn't he?

There was only one way to find out.

He began to fight against the darkness that held his eyes closed and slowly began to open them. Wincing as light invaded his system and caused him to close his eyes again. He was aware of how much his body ached and the labored breathing in his chest which caused it to rattle and shake from the clear disease that had invaded his system. As well as the pounding headache that seemed to help wake him up all the more.

A soft groan slipped past his lips as he waited a few more moments before finally opening his eyes and blink against the light. There he was met with the concerned face of Bruce who was looming over him. Hands planted carefully on his shoulders and eyes a mix of relief and concern.

"It's alright. You're alright." The soothing words filtered faintly through his mind as he stared at his adoptive father through half lidded eyes.

"What-" But his efforts of speaking were cut off as his throat ached and burned. A coughing fit consuming him as he shuddered with the force of his coughs. Instantly Bruce moved to sit beside him and supported him while calmly rubbing his back to help soothe the ache in his chest. Once the fit passed a glass of water was present before him and he greedily drank the water down to help his poor throat.

"Are you alright?" What a question to ask. Of course he wasn't alright. He just had the nightmare from hell and his entire body was hurting. Instead of answering he just let a withered look to cross his face and convey all he needed to say. "Right." Bruce mumbled and brushed a hand through Jason's sweat streaked hair gently.

Jason tilted his head up more and realized, much to his horror, that the rest of the family were standing around the couch staring at him as if he was about to break at any moment. _Shit, had they seen all of that? _Carefully Dick stepped forward and sat on Jason's other side with eyes full of concern.

"Do you want to talk about it?" That answered it. Faintly he wondered if he had woken the Batfamily up with his frantic movements and screaming. Or had they already been up and just happen to be around when one of his famous nightmares claimed him?

"There is nothing to talk about."

Jason rasped with a hard look on his face as he glared challengingly at Dick then turned the look on the others daring them to say a word about what they just witnessed. It was embarrassing enough for him. He didn't want to discuss his feelings like some fucking chick. A hand on his shoulder had him turning to look at Bruce.

There was a silent look that passed between the elder and second Robin before Bruce slowly stood up.

"Let's get you back to bed. Your fever seems to have spiked during the night." He mumbled as he turned to the others. "And I think it's best if we give him some time alone." There was a small unspoken message which the other Robins understood.

"Tt. Whatever." Damian muttered before he quickly left the room before anything else transpired.

"I'll just go then." Tim said leaving soon after Damian had heading in the direction of his own room.

"I will get started on breakfast." Alfred informed as the oldest member of the small family began to head for the kitchen. "And Master Jason, do rest well." He commented leaving the original three alone in the living room.

"Well come on Jaybird! Up we go!" Dick chirped as he helped Jason up who groaned in protest at the sudden movement. He held back the rising bile and glared at Dick who supported him easily. Chipper attitude not dimmed in the slightest from what had transpired a few moments before. As the two began to head for the stairs Bruce began to slowly follow after them. Jason dreaded what would happen once they got to his room. Knowing exactly what was to come and hoping his best to avoid it.

But when has fate favored him?


	5. Royally Screwed

**Hello my faithful readers! Got another chapter here for all of you! *Bows* I am so proud of myself. Longest story I have made thus far. Thank you all for your encouragements and wonderful reviews! They are basically the only things that are keeping me going on writing this thing...**

**Makes me feel kinda bad with what happens in this chapter... Ehehe... *Hides behind Bruce* Don't kill me!**

**Anyway, make sure to leave your thoughts on this chapter! I love, love, love reviews! :D**

**I do not own DC in any way, shape, or form. (Gross sobbing in the distance)**

* * *

It seemed like time stretched on, long and uncomfortable, once the trio made it back to Jason's room. Two standing there awkwardly while the third sat upon his bed staring to the far side of the room and avoiding looking at the other two. Apparently Dick was allowed to stay having a better idea of what the fuck was wrong with Jason than the other birds being the one who knew him longer. So of course he thought he had a right to be there with Bruce during this 'talk' that was sure to ensue any moment.

While they had gone up the stairs Jason had stayed deathly silent. Well as silent as he could with a chest that sounded like a congested smokers lungs. The elder robin had tried to spark a conversation between the two but one look from the younger and he shut up. He didn't know if it was good Bruce had been silent or not on the way up.

Now here they were waiting for one of them to speak. Silence hanging heavy in the air as the topic was surely to be an uncomfortable one. One Jason always tried to avoid whenever around any of the Batfamily because they just didn't _get it. _He had already promised himself to knock someone's teeth in if they said they understood what he was going through once again. None of them died, by the hands of the _Joker_, and clawed their way out of their own fucking grave.

None of them were tossed into the Lazarus Pit in hopes of fixing the deluded state he had been in when he crawled free. It made his blood boil whenever someone said stupid shit like that. _How about I throw them into the Lazarus Pit and then we can see if they understand. _He welcomed the bitter thought and delved into it a little more.

That is until the fingers snapped in front of his face and he jerked out of his thoughts. Instantly he followed the arm of the hand and glared darkly up at Dick who had a sheepish look on his face.

"We were calling your name for two minutes there. Had to make sure you were still with us." He explained as he looked to Bruce with something akin to relief that Jason had responded. Bruce just shifted where he stood, arms crossed and face emotionless as he stared at the wayward Robin.

"Sadly I still am here." Jason rasped with a blank gaze to the other two causing Dick to flinch. There was a hidden meaning under his words which he knew both easily understood. Being the disappointment he was to the family, he shouldn't have even been there before them. Instead he should have been a body buried six feet under.

"Jason…" Bruce began uneasily trying to carefully pick apart his words. Always had to be careful around the murderous vigilante. Unless they wanted to piss him off more. Another way to set him apart from the rest. "About what happened downstairs….."

"Stop. Stop right there." He held up one hand to silence the elder and glared at both of them icily. "I already said I didn't want to talk about it. Why the fuck are you still enduring?" Only cold hatred filled his voice as he raised an eyebrow towards both older men.

"Jaybird, you can't keep all these emotions pent up. It's bad for your health. Literally!" Dick tried to persuaded his younger troubled brother who always pushed them away when they just wanted to help. "Do you really want to die again?" At the look on Jason's face he knew he royally fucked up.

Even Bruce's face portrayed shock that Dick, _Dick, _of all people just said that. To Jason.

"N-No! That's not w-what I meant!" The elder Robin began to try and correct his stupid mistake but Jason slowly stood up. Before he knew what happened Dick was lying on the floor dazed and his face hurting immensely. Jason loomed over him with fire burning in his eyes and breathing labored.

Bruce tried to step in but the younger just grabbed Dick and pinned him against the wall. Though he was sick he was still bigger than Dick by a few inches so it was no problem. A prick of fear filled Dick's eyes as he saw the look Jason had. Pure anger and pain.

"Don't you _EVER _fucking say something like that again." He practically snarled out at the other man as he tightened his grip. "Or I swear to fucking god I will rip your tongue out!" Then he pulled away and Dick crumpled to the floor blinking in shock and holding his surely broken nose.

"Jason…" Bruce came up and put his hand on Jason's shoulder but the younger jerked away snarling dangerously.

"Get out." It was clear how upset he was with how he trembled slightly. His back was to both men as he clenched his fists tightly. When neither made a move to leave he slammed his fist into the wall creating a fist sized hole. "I SAID GET OUT!" Jason screamed to both of them causing them to jerk back in surprise.

Without another thought Dick scrambled up and quickly moved to the door, Bruce just a few steps behind. As he made his way out of the door he caught sight of his adoptive father casting a broken glance back to Jason before he closed the door behind him and headed down the hall-way. Leaving Dick standing at his younger brother's door staring at it with regret and guilt building in his heart. _I'm sorry Jason…. _

Slowly he turned around and began to head away from the door, barely catching the sounds of what he thought to be soft sobbing before he was out of earshot.

* * *

It was only fifteen minutes after Bruce and Dick left his room and Jason was still seething with many emotions. Anger, pain, betrayal, and grief. Just when he was starting to actually think that maybe he could get used to being a part of this family again. Become one of them again and never feel lonely again. Of course something was going to be said to pluck the strings of his already hurting heart. It just hurt that his older brother was the one to say that. In such a casual way as well.

His own death was still a hard subject for Jason. It's been six years and he still has nightmares about the god awful event. The worst part about it was the fucking shrine to him down in the Batcave. Not that Bruce had his old suit put up like it was or the words that were splayed down below. _Soldier. Friend. Not son. Never a son. _

Those weren't what burned him the most. It was the fact that it was _still down there. _Jason wanted to tear down the damn shrine because he wasn't gone. He was alive. He wasn't fucking dead. But Bruce still kept it up and never even thought to take it down. Jason knew it was because Bruce believed the old Jason was dead. The one he found stealing tires off the Batmobile. A street rat with a mom who overdosed and a father who abandoned him long ago.

The Jason he raised and trained to become his second Robin. Who died at the hands of the Joker so long ago. Bruce didn't like what crawled out of the grave of his adopted son. What crawled out was a monster that was bloodthirsty and just as dangerous as all the inmates at Arkham.

With his jaw set Jason grabbed his old backpack he knew he stored under the bed long ago and began to grab warm clothing. Setting it in the bag as well as the medicine Alfred had decided to leave for the wayward Robin so he could have some peace of mind for a few hours. Putting on the snow boots and warm jacket from his closest, ignoring the snug feeling to the boots, he grabbed his packed bag and began to head for the window.

Dick's words echoing in his mind as he carefully opened it and slipped out onto the snow covered roof. He wasn't going to stay a minute longer. Not after that confrontation.

Paying no mind to the bitter cold and lashing snow he carefully slipped down the roof and stumbled as he jumped and landed a few feet away. Thanking god for the thick snow to pad his fall as he stood up and brushed the snow from himself as best he could before making a beeline for the way he always used to sneak out over the mansion walls when he was younger.

The large tree with branches stretching over the wall aided his rather clumsy escape. His lungs ached from the cold and he began to cough once again, wincing at the pain in his chest. When it subsided he began to trek away from the mansion. Bag over his shoulder as he leisurely walked towards the city. It would be a while before the oth-

"Jason!" A voice called out from the mansion and that was when he knew someone noticed him missing.

_Shit. _He thought as he picked up his pace and trudged faster through the snow. It wouldn't be long before Bruce was brought into this and he would track the second Robin down with ease. Then forcefully drag his sorry ass back to the mansion. Probably under his version of house arrest while he is at it.

There was no way he would be going back there. Not after what just transpired not long before.

* * *

_(Five Minutes Before)_

Dick was sat slumped at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee sitting before him half empty. He had come down there to talk with Alfred after the confrontation with Jason. Which he still felt awful for.

"You should have seen the look on his face… I don't think I have ever seen him so angry….. Or upset…" He had told the faithful butler as he ran a hand over his face and groaned softly. Alfred had listened to Dick retell the entire tale in silence as he fixed up breakfast for the family.

"Master Jason is still rather bothered by any mentions of his death. His actions early this morning proved so." The Englishman stated calmly as he handed over the cup of coffee Dick was drinking now. "Just give him some time to calm down and maybe then you can sort this out with him. He isn't completely unreasonable. Just stubborn." A small smile quirked over his face at that.

"That he is Alf. That he is." So he stayed there for a solid ten minutes before the guilt of his words consumed him and he decided to go see if Jason was calm. If not then he would take whatever abuse the younger would throw at him. Anything to get him to expel the emotions and calm him down.

Jason always did have a tendency to calm down once he finished beating the living life out of something. Maybe Dick could repay him by letting the younger hit on him until he was completely satisfied. _Anything to make it up to him…._

With a heavy heart he slowly ascended up the stairs to go confront the ill-tempered robin but stopped short at the door. One hand raised in a fist ready to knock gently on the door. He bit his lip as he listened to the silence of Jason's room. Unsure if it was because the younger was asleep or brooding heavily. Dick hoped for the former as he carefully knocked on the door. Soft and polite.

As no answer reached his ears he carefully opened the door and peeked his head in. Only for his heart to drop instantly as he saw the opened window with snow pouring in from outside. Quickly he rushed to the window and saw evidence of someone heading down the roof. _Damn it Jason!_

He poked his head out and cupped his hands over his mouth. "Jason!" He called out in hopes his brother hadn't gotten far and was within ear-shot. No answer. Panic consumed him as he hurriedly shut the window and rushed out of the room passing a confused Tim who had his mouth open in question.

But Dick paid him no mind as he practically jumped down the stairs and made his way for the entrance of the Batcave where Bruce had descended to think and work on some progress reports. He needed to be quick. They didn't have much time. Jason could already be freezing to death and it would be all his fault.

"Bruce!" The younger man yelled as he finally reached the bottom and darted towards his mentor with wide eyes. Bruce was slightly startled as he stared at Dick. Flustered and out of breath from his exertion.

From where he entered Tim, Damian, and Alfred all appeared. Having become curious as to what was wrong with the oldest Robin.

"Dick, what is it?" Bruce asked calmly as he leveled his gaze with the younger man. Noting the panic and worry that filled his eyes. Dread filled his heart as he guessed what was wrong.

"Jason's gone!"


	6. Fractured Memories

***gapes* What's this? What's _THIS?_ Another chapter? So _soon_? I think yes! *squeals* All the views on this story, the favorites, the follows, and the reviews (especially the reviews!) Has driven me to get the next chapter out quickly.**

**Can you believe, this is my first ever long running story. I am so proud of myself. So freaking proud jfc. I want to thank all of you who have been encouraging me along the way to keep this thing going! Without you none of this would have been possible! **

**Without further ado I present chapter 6 of WoTW. Please do enjoy and remember to leave those amazing reviews! I appreciate every one of them! **

**I do not own DC in any way/shape/form.**

* * *

_Rain splattered the large windows of the library where Jason sat curled up on one of the many chairs just watching the rain. The young boy had a single blanket wrapped around him as he watched the storm roll on for what seemed like forever. It was rather late in the night and he should have been in bed. Should have been resting after a rather long day he had. Especially at school which was always hard for him what with him not being used to being in a school._

_ But he found sleep couldn't come to him that night as he had lain in bed for a few hours just staring up at the ceiling as thoughts swirled around his head. Deciding that he wasn't going to be getting any rest that night he grabbed an extra blanket from his closest and slid his way quietly to the library to watch the storm._

_ Unknowingly tears tracked down his eyes as he thought about the day's events and all that took place while he was at school. All the students were abuzz about the newest exploit by Batman and Robin. Jason at first had felt pride that he was being widely talked about. That is until he overheard a group of older students._

_ "Of course it's a different kid. I mean it's been a few years since Robin came along. Batman needed a new one after all. The first Robin must be like, seventeen or something." One kid pointed out to his buddies. Jason was hiding behind a corner nearby listening to them talking._

_ "Yeah and this Robin seems to be more brash than the first. Remember that video footage? He was bashing heads left and right. Not flipping and flying as much. Totally different." Another one, this one female, offered as the conversation dragged on._

_ "I personally don't like this new Robin. The first one was better. This one is just a sad replacement." Said the third voice belonging to another boy. Jason's heart clenched as he heard this but stayed put. Maybe he was the only one to think that way._

_ "Originals are always better." The first voice confirmed. "Batman was probably desperate for a new Robin and picked the first sap he could find. I don't know who I feel worse for. Batman for coming across such a kid or the new Robin for being led along like this. Just a replacement of the first." _

_ He had heard enough. At that moment the young boy quickly left fighting back the anger and tears that threatened to consume him. No, he wouldn't cry. Not here._

_ The rest of the day he had been silent and withdrawn from everyone. Even when Alfred came to pick him up from school. Especially when he got home to the manor. First and foremost he had gone to his room and shut himself away. Not even coming down to dinner which worried Bruce and Alfred. What had happened to make the young boy wonder so upset?_

_ Now here Jason was sitting on the chair with so many emotions filling his heart and mind as he watched the storm which seemed to understand just exactly what he was feeling._

_ "You should be in bed." At the sound of the familiar voice the young boy jolted and quickly wiped at his face before turning his head to see Bruce standing at the large arch way of the library. Arms crossed loosely across his chest and face expressionless as he studied the younger in the chair._

_ "You should be too." Jason quickly countered as he sat up straighter and smirked at his caretaker coolly. The older raised an eyebrow and let a fond smile slip across his face before he made his way over and sat in one of the chairs next to Jason and watched the storm as well._

_ Silence stretched between them before-_

_ "What's wrong Jason?" Blue eyes trained on the younger who quickly adverted his gaze back towards the window. Nothing ever got past Bruce. _

_ "Nothing's wrong. Just couldn't sleep is all." He said fiddling with the edges of the blanket nervously as he watched the rain fall. Reminding Bruce once again that even though he fought criminals and was constantly putting himself in danger, Jason was first and foremost a child. And every child had insecurities and fears._

_ "You were rather quiet since you came back from school and skipped dinner. That doesn't seem like nothing's wrong." The elder man spoke softly as he gazed at his adopted son a while longer before turning to watch the storm again. "Did something happen at school?"_

_ When the younger shifted uncomfortably Bruce knew he was on the right track. He didn't push though, knowing if he did Jason would just recede farther into his shell and it would be even longer before the young boy confided in him. That was one of the very first things he had learned when it came to dealing with Jason._

_ After a long five minutes Jason finally sighed and sat up straighter in the chair as he watched a trail of raindrops on the window._

_ "There were some kids talking about Batman and Robin…" He began softly as a strike of lightning flashed and lit up the room. Briefly he cast a glance at Bruce who was watching the rain but also listening intently to what the younger had to say. So he continued. "They…. They were talking about how this Robin was different from the first…"_

_ Almost immediately the elder understood what was troubling his son. Even after being Robin for a year he still got upset whenever someone compared him to his predecessor, Dick Grayson. Jason tried so hard to strike out on his own and show everyone he was just as good as Dick. That he held just as much potential as his brother. No matter how hard he tried he would always be compared to the first boy wonder._

_ "At first I didn't really care… I am always compared to Dick… But… But what was said next…" Finally Jason turned and their eyes met. Teal eyes full of hurt and grief. "One of them said you only chose me because you were desperate for a new Robin… That I just happened to be where I was at the right time…." That was when the tears started to burn his eyes as he grew angry. "They think I am just a sorry replacement… Something to fill the hole in your heart after Dick became Nightwing." _

_ Bruce's heart clenched as he saw the pained look on Jason's face. How could he ever think that such words were true? To him, Jason held so much potential. More so than Dick at times really. He didn't pick him up off the streets because he wanted a replacement for his first boy wonder. Far from it. Seeing Jason and hearing his history he knew he would do whatever he could to help the boy. Save him from becoming one of the common criminals of Gotham._

_ Jason just stared silently at his hands with a few tears falling. His heart deflating pathetically. That is until he felt a warm hand on his shoulder and found himself staring into Bruce's blue eyes._

_ "Jason, you are not a replacement to Dick and I didn't choose you because I was desperate for a new Robin." Bruce began, mulling over his words carefully. "You were a kid living alone on the streets. Stealing to survive and taking care of himself. Many adults can't even do what you did. Surviving like you had." Jason just stared at him silently as he continued. _

_ "I took you in because I saw the potential in you. The fierce need to survive. The untapped strength you held. I would rather you use that for the good of Gotham than for the bad." The younger blinked at him as he took in his words. "Yes others are going to compare you to Dick. Yes their words will sometimes cut deep… But just know that, whatever some people think, isn't what everyone thinks. To me you are more than the second Robin. You are my son."_

_ At those words Jason's heart seized with so many emotions. Silence filled the air with both staring into each other's eyes. One searching while the other revealed all he thought about the younger. Finally Jason leaned forward and carefully hugged Bruce who instantly returned the hug._

_ "Thank you Bruce." He mumbled into his clothes with a small smile as he closed his eyes. Bruce closed his eyes and smiled as well._

_ "Of course Jason."_

* * *

The memory had hit Jason like a freight train as he trudged his way through the snow closing in on the city. His fevered mind had been processing many thoughts and emotions during his struggled walk when the memory surfaced and played vividly in his mind. Pain struck his heart as he remembered every little detail of it.

It's been so many years since that night and he had pushed most of those memories towards the back of his mind. Yet in his declining state he struggled to keep back the memories that constantly wanted to flood his mind. Grunting softly he made his way to the closest building with a fire escape and began to clumsily clamber his way up. Once he got to the top he stood there for a few moments and let his labored breathing fill the air. The cold air did nothing to help relieve the ache in his chest as he closed his eyes.

* * *

_"Damn it Jason! Just listen to me!" Dick said angrily as he grabbed his younger brother's arm but the younger just jerked in his grip and turned to glare at the masked man before him. _

_ "I don't care what you have to say dickhead. It's the same broken record Bats keeps saying and I am sick of fucking hearing it." He snarled to his elder brother as he began to head for the edge of the building ready to take off. But his brother was always one to be persistent and gripped his arm tightly once again._

_ "Jay please…. Just… Just hear me out?" He could hear the emotions swelling in his brother's voice and stiffened slightly. Part of him said to just leave. Just get out of there before it got worse. Another part, the one that still clung to the hope that the others actually did care about him, reasoned that it would hurt to just listen to the poor bastard. Nothing he said could make up for any of what happened to him anyways. With a small roll of his eyes he turned to face his brother and pulled off his helmet in the process. He ignored the hopeful look on Dick's face that the younger hadn't just bailed._

_ An awkward silence stretched with both of them just staring at each other before the elder finally spoke._

_ "Look….. I know things have been a little… Tense… Between everyone." Jason snorted at that. Tense was the last word he would use to describe the situation between him and the Batfamily. "But you are still family Jason… We truly do care about you." He tried to reason with his adopted brother who just raised an eyebrow skeptically._

_ "I can really feel the care. Every time you guys track me down and try to beat the shit out of me." Jason's voice was cold and unforgiving causing Dick to wince a little._

_ "We are only trying to stop you from delving further into this self-destructive path you have set yourself on." The younger's jaw tightened at his words but he just continued. "We want to help you Jason…. Sure we aren't completely aware of what happened to you after you came back to life… But we want to understand. We are your family." His voice was full of sincerity as he tried to break through to the lighter side of Jason._

_ "I don't have a family." Dick's heart plummeted at how dark Jason's voice had gotten. "Bats proved that when he let the Joker live and me die." He sneered to his brother as he began to turn around and away. "You are wasting your breath every time you try to talk me back into the family Dick. I don't belong with any of you and never will."_

_ "Jason-"_

_ "Save it. I am done talking." The younger muttered as he pulled his helmet back on. Without another word he launched across to the neighboring building and took off into the night. Ignoring the heartbroken look Dick had as he got farther away._

_ They weren't his family. His family died long ago. _

_ Then why do they keep trying time and time again?_

* * *

Jason gasped and gripped his chest as he was pulled free from another memory. This one taking place a few months before actually. It was one of many attempts to bring him back to the family. He grimaced and closed his eyes tightly as he tried to even out his breathing. But the ache in his chest wasn't just from the cold. But from the emotions of each memory.

Carefully he settled himself down on the ground of the building as the snow cascaded around him. Teal eyes tilted up to the heavens and just watched the large fluffy flakes fall from the clouds above. His body trembled from his exertion of leaving the manor. Part of him realized just how fucking stupid he was to have left the manor. He was in no condition to go anywhere but he just had to leave.

_They don't care about you! It's all a ruse! An attempt to reach the boy they once knew!_

But they had seemed so true and sincere.. Maybe they really do care?

_Haven't you learned your lesson? Trust no one. After all, your own fucking mother handed you over to the Joker. If the one who birthed you betrayed you so easily, the ones who took you in can do it just as well._

Maybe they won't… Maybe they-

_Bruce let the Joker live. After your life was taken away. A child. Killed by a murderous maniac. He doesn't care about you._

Jason's eyes grew cold as he was reminded of this damn fact. He let the Joker walk away scot-free. Let him still breathe in precious air while he was buried six feet under.

No parent would let their child's murderer get away so easily.

_You were never a son to him…_

Anger built up in his heart as he glared up at the sky. The fact that he let himself delve into the foolish thought that the others cared about him made him feel completely fucking stupid. He was just desperate to be a part of something more that he let himself be blinded by the lies. _I shouldn't have trusted any of them! They don't really fucking care! _

"Jason."

Suddenly there was a prick in his neck and he hissed angrily as he reached a hand up. But there were black dots at the edge of his vision. The darkness was creeping upon him quickly as he lazily turned his head in the direction he had heard the voice. All he saw was a shadowed figure a few feet away before his eyes slipped close and he slumped forward in the snow.


	7. Ruffled Feathers and Sickly Dilemmas

***wipes sweat from brow* This chapter I couldn't help but rewrite like five times. I just wasn't settling with it well at first... But finally I got it done. *heavy sigh* Though I must say I am starting to feel a little unwell... So I am trying to pop out chapter after chapter as best and quickly as I can before I become too sick to do so...**

**Anyway! Thank you all so much for your lovely reviews. You don't know how much I get excited every time I see a new review for this story. Literally I get child-like excitement and instantly read them. (And reread them... Over and over...) So thank you all who have been along for the ride this far! It means a lot! 3**

**I do hope you enjoy this chapter. I believe there are going to be at least... 3 More chapters left? I may do a sequel if you guys really do like this story that much. ^^ Again thank you all for everything! Please do enjoy the story! Don't forget to leave those lovely reviews.**

**I do not own DC at all. At. All.**

* * *

The warmth that surrounded him was comfortable and welcoming. It helped ease the slight ache in his entire body and soothed his chills down to small trembles every once and a while. A foggy darkness filled his mind as he tried to recall just where he was and how the hell he got there. Every time he brushed against a shady memory it drifted out of reach and left him even more confused.

For a few minutes he just lay there in the empty void of warmth and darkness trying to collect himself before he would have to eventually wake up. Though he was wondering faintly just where he would wake up at.

After what seemed like an eternity, and enough preparation for whatever may come, he began to struggle towards consciousness. The world around him began to become clearer as he slowly began to awake. Something soft was beneath him signifying a bed of some sort.

A blanket brought up to his shoulders warm and thick is what kept him rather toasty and for a mere moment he let himself indulge in the relaxing comfort. Then he focused on trying to open his eyes. He could hear something. It sounded like… Voices… Sadly in his feverish state he couldn't make out the jumbled words being said a short distance from him. Though they sounded… Tense?

Jason frowned slightly as he finally succeeded in his efforts and was met with a blinding light. A groan left his lips as he closed his eyes against the penetrating light which caused his head to ache horribly. He felt as if he had drank his weight in alcohol and was now suffering the effects of the world's worst hangover. Though the wheezing from his lungs reminded him that he was just horribly sick. Collecting himself once again he peeked his eyes open slowly and blinked against the harsh light until he had adjusted.

Idly he found himself staring up at a blank white ceiling. Well that wasn't what he was expecting to see. Carefully he turned his head to look around and saw himself lying in a moderate sized bed tucked under two thick blankets. The room wasn't overly large but wasn't exactly small either and he realized he faintly recognized the room. But from where…?

Finally his gaze turned to the door of the room which was slightly ajar and held the source of the voices. There were two of them and they were trying to talk quietly, at least for his sake. Blinking heavily he remained silent as he decided to try and listen to their conversation.

"I still say it would be wise to return him to his family. They must be worried for his safety. He isn't in the best of health after all." A familiar feminine voice responded curtly to the other.

"I know, I know. But we should wait until he wakes up. Talk with him about it. I mean, you should have seen how pissed he looked before I knocked him out! I don't want to be the one he comes after first when he wakes up because we took him back to his family without talking to him first." Another familiar voice, male, older.

It didn't take much brain power for Jason to realize just who snatched him up. Especially as the memories came rushing back. Leaving the manor, sitting upon the rooftop arguing internally with himself. The dark figure standing a few feet away as darkness started to claim him.

"Fine. But we should at least inform the others that we have him in our care…." The woman said softly as her voice drew closer to the door which slowly began to open, as if she came to check on him. "Oh!" A familiar orange skinned head with brilliant, yet odd, green eyes poked in and stared at him. "You're awake." She smiled as she entered the room fully.

"Kori…" Jason rasped wincing at his sore throat. Behind her a familiar red-headed man poked his head in and beamed brightly at the sickly younger man.

"Jaybird! Welcome to the world of the living!" He laughed brightly as he entered the room only to have to dodge of a pillow flying his way. "Whoa! Hey!" The older man said holding his arms in front of him protectively.

"You fucking _drugged _me?!" The younger yelled hoarsely from where he was sat up on the bed glaring daggers at his teammate. He was glad it wasn't Bats who had been the one to find him but he was pissed that he had to be drugged in the damn process.

"Hey, in my defense, I saw how pissed you were…. I didn't want to have my head bitten off!" Roy offered only to earn a sharp slap from the alien woman to the shoulder. "Ow! Kori!" Came his whine in response.

"Jason, how are you feeling?" Kori asked softly as she brushed past her boyfriend and sat on the edge of the bed, at Jason's feet. When the young wayward bird was about to respond he tensed and leaned over to start retching. Thankfully Kori had seen this coming and there was a bucket present next to the bed. Both his friends cringed at the noises and the way Jason trembled feebly once he finished. With a groan he flopped weakly back onto the bed.

"Fan-fucking-tastic." Was his weak response as he closed his eyes and tried to calm down his nauseated stomach. "So… Where exactly did you take me?" He mumbled opening his fevered teal eyes to stare at Roy accusingly. The red-head beamed brightly at his friend.

"My safe-house. The one located on the far side of Gotham. Undetectable by Bats and the gang." He informed Jason as if he didn't know this already. Ah yes, that's why this place looked so familiar. Only he has been here a few times and each time he had been unconscious when he was brought here. At least he was safe from Bruce and his flock of birds for the time being.

"How did you find me?" The younger man asked after a long silence rubbing at his head slowly. Wanting to know exactly why his teammates were back in Gotham. They had been half way across the world for a little winter vacation after all. Which was supposed to extend another two weeks.

"Well, the other day Dick called and told me how you were brought to the manor sick out of your mind. So me and Kori thought, why not go visit him? Try to cheer him up!" Roy began to explain with child-like excitement as he moved closer to the bed. "We used our badass ship to come and see you, but then we saw that you had left the manor via your communicator." Which was always on him. No matter what. He wanted to make sure his friends could always contact him. "I went to go talk to you, ask you why the hell you were out in such weather in the state you were in, and then I saw how mad you looked. The only thing I could think of was to knock you out and drag you here. Calm you down a bit."

Once the red-head finished his rather winded explanation Jason turned his fevered teal eyes up to the ceiling and grimaced. Still it was much better than Bruce and his brothers finding him. He knew once they eventually did, and they _always_ find him, he would be given one hell of a lecture from not only Bruce and Dick, but Alfred as well.

"How long have I been out then?" Jason grumbled as he shifted on the bed ignoring the rising nausea in his stomach. It was starting to feel too hot to him so he pulled himself free of the warm blanket even more than before.

"Just about an hour or two. Not very long." Now there was just one more question to ask.

"Have you informed Batman or any of them?" Roy and Kori shared a look before looking to Jason.

"We were waiting till you woke up before we made that decision." Kori informed him gently putting a hand to his leg comfortingly. Jason sighed and ran a hand through his sweat streaked hair. Wincing from the pounding of his head.

"The least we could do is at least tell them you are okay. They must be freaking the fuck out." Roy said leaning against the wall next to the bed.

"Yeah… Alright." Jason muttered before suddenly a phone was tossed into his lap. A frown made its way across his face as he looked up at Roy who was holding up his hands.

"No way in hell I am going to be the one to tell them. Do you know what Dick will do to me if he found out I stole away his little brother? Hell do you know what _Bruce _will do to me? I wanna live Jaybird!" He whined earning a sharp glare from the younger ill man on the bed.

"Fine. Pussy." Came the muttered reply as the wayward bird entered in a familiar number he sadly knew by heart. A frown on his face as it rung only once before it was picked up.

"_Roy, thank god, it's Jason! He is missing and we need your help finding him!"_

The eldest boy wonder said with panic clear in his voice which echoed slightly in the background causing Jason to realize he was in the cave.

"Dickhead, calm your shit. I'm fine."

And he knew hell was about to break.

* * *

The panic that had consumed Dick was that of an older brothers worry and fear for his sickly younger brother. His estranged, volatile, murderous younger brother who had a head as thick as iron. He stood before the Batcomputer watching as Bruce spoke softly with the Oracle as they tried to find just where the hell the second eldest went.

All of the Batclan had just recently returned after an hour of useless searching. The most they conjured up was evidence that Jason had come across someone rather unfriendly. Dick had felt his heart all but stop when he saw the disturbed snow upon the rooftop of the closest building towards the manor. Even more so when he found the empty syringe.

The four then searched high and low in every direction of Gotham only to come up with nothing else. It was clear to the other Robins that Bruce was on edge that they hadn't found Jason. His eyes held a haunted look to them. As if he was prepared to find the body of the wayward Robin instead of him alive and breathing.

Part of Dick came to realize that is what they could potentially find. It was bellowing freezing outside and Jason was already experiencing symptoms close to pneumonia. Hell, that was probably what he had. That part of Dick was the part he strongly ignored. No way would he believe that his brother was dead. Jason wouldn't give in that easily to some damn sickness. He was a fighter first and foremost.

So when his phone rang to show the number of his close friend Roy Harper his heart started racing. Once he answered it though relief, anger, and distress filled his heart at the familiar, yet hoarse, voice of his little brother.

"Jason!" He yelled catching the attention of the other occupants in the cave. Bruce immediately stood up and stared intently at Dick. Damian and Tim moved closer, the latter with a tinge of hope in his eyes. Even after all the things Jason had done, he was still family. After all he has come through to save them all before more than once. Which the wayward bird refused to come to terms with. Stating that he just couldn't let someone else kill them when that was clearly his job. Dick never believed him.

_"Shut up!" _Jason said with clear pain in his voice. _"My head already hurts enough without you screeching into my fucking ear." _But the anger in his voice didn't matter to Dick. His brother was alive and well.

"Where are you? Is Roy with you?" Dick asked eagerly as he gripped the phone to his ear noticing how the other members of his family were standing a few feet away most likely listening to the conversation as best they could.

_"Yes Roy is with me. Kori too." _The younger clearly skipped over the first question. _"They insisted that I called your sorry ass's to at least inform you that I was alright. Better thank them for that. Otherwise I would have left you all in the dark." _His voice was cold and indifferent causing the elder man to bit his lip.

"Well where are you? We can come get you." He said trying to sound cheerful but failing miserably.

_"No dice dickhead." _Came his slow reply. "_You had your chance to 'care' for me. You fucked up. Majorly. No way I am coming back now." _Dick's heart fell at that. He had been feigning hope that Jason would return back to the manor. For a number of reasons.

"Jaybird-"

_"I said no, dumbass."_ Jason practically snarled into the phone. _"Leave it at that."_ Just when Dick was going to retaliate to his rebellious brother he heard him start coughing. He winced at the noise and waited for it to pass. But it never did.

There was a loud gasping noise and the sounds of struggling as if he was fighting something or someone. Two familiar voices yelled Jason's name in the background and the phone was dropped somewhere muffling the noises of his brother's desperate fight for breath.

"Jason?!" He yelled as the odd sounds continued.

_"Shit! Kor prop him up! Hurry!" _Roy's voice sounded faintly through the phone. His grip on the device tightened and he was growing pale. Out of the corner of his eye he saw how tense Bruce was.

"Roy? Kori? Guys what's wrong!" He said hoping one of them would pick up the damn phone. There was shifting and he could still hear the gasping and rough coughing.

"_Dick, we are bringing him to you. He is coughing up a shit ton of blood." _The red-headed man informed with clear panic in his voice before he started worriedly yelling instructions at Kori on how to help Jason breathe better. Cold fear gripped Dick's heart at the information and he almost dropped the phone.

"_We will be there in around ten minutes. You better- Shit! Jason!" _Then the line went dead and Dick actually did drop the phone. He turned shakily to his family and met Bruce's worried blue eyes.

"R-Roy and Kori are… Are bringing Jason here… He's coughing up blood." Dick swallowed thickly and just stared at Bruce who took this information in.

"Go tell Alfred. Warn him of what is going on." Bruce informed rather softly as the older man closed his eyes and took in a shaky breath. The younger man nodded and bolted from the stairs.

_Jay don't you fucking dare die… Please…_

* * *

**Admit it. None of you thought it would be Roy and Kori who found him. *giggles***


	8. In the Void

**Muse: Look who finally decided to get a chapter up. For shame. Making your viewers wait a week! FOR SHAME!**

**Mun: Shut up you. It's your fault. You didn't give me any good ideas until recently!**

**Muse: I was busy being enthralled by the need to create other art. Hmph.**

**Mun: Why do I have you as a muse? Ugh...**

**Anyway! Have a lovely conversation to start us off! HM! But seriously, guys I am so freaking sorry this took so long. At first I had a really great idea, but then hated it. Deleted this chapter five times in the process of writing. Kinda felt an everything block. Just laid in bed not wanting to do anything really.**

**But I have been feeling chipper lately and popped this bad boy out! My favorite chapter by far. Mainly because it is a total of 3,199 words! YES! All completely in less than two hours! I WAS ON A ROLL TYPING THIS! I seriously hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please forgive me for being so late on delivering this. Everything block is a toughie to beat... **

**Moving on, thank you EVERYONE who has review/favorited/followed this story. I mean, almost 5,000 views on this story alone. Never have I made something that so many people enjoy. I hope to continue doing things like this for a long time. I like seeing people enjoying things I work so hard on.I love each and every one of you. Your favorites, your follows, and your reviews always make me grin from ear to ear whenever I see them.**

**Without further ado, enjoy the chapter. And don't forget to leave those amazing reviews! **

**(Bruh... Bruh... I own the plot only... Everythin else? DC mang... DC...)**

* * *

The darkness is what bothered him the most. Not the vast emptiness or the apparent water that held him aloft below. No, it was the horrible darkness that got to him out of all the things. Darkness was the one thing he just couldn't handle. Waking or sleeping. Now it surrounded him completely and there was no hope for escape.

Where in the actual fuck was he? Jason couldn't answer that for the life of him. Unless he was dead and this was his personal hell. Frankly he thought there would be more torture involved. Unless this is just some mental torture then he would give props to whoever devised it. It surely ruffled his feathers.

At first it wasn't so bad to just be floating there. Absolute silence and no pain. To him it was perfect and gave him time to think and process what was going on and where he was. But that was when he realized his mistake. Leaving him alone to his thoughts was always dangerous.

Faintly he had pieced together that the last thing he remembered was having a hard time breathing. The air just wouldn't go into his lungs and he started to panic that he would die then and there. Blood filling his mouth and lungs constricting painfully. His friends voices yelling around him as they tried to help him breathe again. Finally darkness had claimed him and he knew no more.

It was that last fractured memory that made him believe without a doubt he was either dead or dying. Had it been minutes since he blacked out or days? Time didn't seem to exist in this eternal darkness.

Once he figured out how he got there he decided to let his mind wander. He thought about how he left the mansion in a rush. Angry beyond reason at what Dick had the audacity to say. The betrayal and pain from hearing such a joking term come from his eldest brother. Just when he let himself feel a bit of comfort with being in the manor again. Of being surrounded by his brothers and Alfred. Of being close to Bruce again.

Jason had been stupid to let himself slip in any way. The Batfamily didn't care about him and were only caring for him until he was healthy enough to ship off to Arkham. Anger rippled through the young man and he trembled from it. There was a spike of pain in his chest causing him to gasp.

A familiar feeling of not being able to breathe filled his chest and he began to thrash in the water. Which caused the water to start dragging him under, pulling him towards the dangerous depths below. Oddly enough he felt a sense of comfort from being pulled under the water. Voices whispered in his ear of promises of peace and that he wouldn't ever be in pain again. Had those voices always been there? Each one was like a soothing melody to his ears causing him to slip more beneath the water's surface.

Suddenly he felt a sharp pressure on his chest, above his heart to be precise. The young vigilante jerked with the motion and surfaced a fraction from the water below. Another pressure to his chest caused him to jolt. His head jerking above the water enough for him to hear it. Voices. _Familiar voices._

_ "Dick, get the ventilator, NOW."_

_ "Jaybird don't you dare give up on us. Not now. Please."_

_ "Oh my god…."_

_ "Master Jason, can you hear us?"_

Each voice rung clearly in the vast emptiness that Jason has been in for who knows how long. They were the voices of his family. Was he imagining this? The pain sure as hell felt real. Shock registered in his heart as the pain fell away then an odd warmth. His family was here trying their hardest to save the wayward robin. At first he felt his heart stutter at the thought of his family fighting to save _him. _Even after all he had done. Soon enough his breathing was returned to normal, although it didn't feel as if he was the one breathing.

That warmth and hope was firmly crushed without a moment's notice. They were only helping him because they wanted to deliver a living, breathing, Jason Todd to Arkham. As his head fell back and he was floating along the surface the voices from above and below fell silent.

That's when the memory hit him.

* * *

_Wind whipped at his face and rushed by in his ears as he ran across the rooftops with a large smile on his face. A younger Jason Todd, dressed up in his Robin outfit, was enjoying himself thoroughly as he jumped to the next rooftop and continued his run. It would have been better with Bruce there, running a few steps ahead. Casually looking around when really he would be looking back to check on his charge._

_ But Bruce had been working late at Wayne Tower and couldn't make it home for his and Jason's regular nightly patrol. So against the older man's orders, Jason decided to go out alone._

_ It was his second year as Robin and he felt that he was capable of handling a night patrol on his own. He has gone on rather dangerous missions solo. Well, he would go in first and Bats would show up later. But it still counted on solo when he took out a large fraction of whoever they were facing. That is why the newest boy wonder snuck out when Alfred was nestled away in the kitchen working on cleaning up the dishes from the dinner he shared with Jason. _

_ Now here he was flying high above the city of Gotham and enjoying this immense freedom he held. Sure he was aloud in many parts of the Wayne manor and could even head out for a walk around the city for a few hours or so. But none of that compared to this. Watching the city lights blur as he ran by, hearing the on goings of the nightly dwellers, and the stars. The stars were always so beautiful and shone so brightly. It was his favorite part of patrolling. Whenever he and Bruce find a moments rest they would just sit there in silence. The older watching the city below and the younger watch the stars above. _

_ Another laugh ripped through his throat as he came to a stop on a high rooftop and surveyed the area below. No sign of any criminal activity, but it was just a slow night. Tuesday's aren't so active as the weekends or Friday really. Though Jason had already been out there a good two hours and Bruce would be home soon. He better get back._

_ "Please! Someone! Help!"_

_ Scratch the going back part._

_ With quick reflexes, courtesy of Bruce's training, he was leaping across rooftop after rooftop towards the sound of the distressed voice. He stopped above an alleyway and was met with the sight of a younger boy, a little older than him, being cornered by three large thugs. Jason narrowed his eyes at the thugs and got out a handful of small orb like devices. Silently he jumped down and threw them at the ground in front of the thugs. They exploded upon impact startling the men back._

_ As the smoke cleared they came face to face with the boy wonder who was standing in a defensive position in front of the other boy. Eyes narrowed behind the mask as he held a batarang tightly in his hand._

_ The men stared at each other with wide eyes before casting cautious glances up above as if waiting for another being to come dropping down from above. They were looking for Batman, Jason realized faintly._

_ "You better leave this kid alone before things get bad." He warned giving the thugs and open chance to walk away before they got their asses handed to them. _

_ "Kid owes us money. We came to… Collect.." The one who appeared to be the leader of the group said stepping forward and glaring at Jason. "Move aside, boy. Before you get hurt." He growled and took another step forward._

_ The young boy wonder's eyes grew cold and he tightened his grip on his weapon. He looked faintly back at the older boy and a silent message was somehow passed between them. Maybe because Jason was a street rat at one point and knew what it was like to be in this position. Then he turned his attention back to the three thugs._

_ "Last chance." A snorted laugh came from one of his friends._

_ "Kick his ass Jimmy." One of the two said before 'Jimmy' smirked and launched himself at Jason. A dark smile crept across Jason's face as he launched himself towards the other and jumped upwards at the last second to land a harsh kick to the older man's face. Cries came from both of his friends when Jimmy slammed into the ground heavily kicking them both into action. Neither of them realized the kid they had originally cornered was running out of the alleyway and taking off down the street. _

_ Jason busied himself with landing blow after blow on both men attacking him. His attacks were coordinated and held a lot of power to them. That's how his reputation as a different Robin was most known for. Whereas Dick was one for speed and fancy moves, Jason was one for direct strength and cunning attacks._

_ It worked well in his favor more than once. One of the two crashed face first into the wall after Jason vaulted off the other and landed both feet on his chest. There was a sickening crack signaling the guy was going to be down for quite some time. His focus was all on the last guy now. So far the third man had been holding his own well, showing signs of fighting experience. He blocked the stronger of Jason's attacks and landed a few punches of his own. The younger kept coming though and refused to give in until the older went down. _

_ Everything went downhill the moment he caught sight of the third guy looking behind him grinning like a madman. He barely had time to turn his head before the sound of a gunshot filled the air._

_ Pain blossomed from his left shoulder causing a cry of pain to fall from his lips as he grasped his wounded shoulder. This allowed the third guy to land a kick to his gut knocking him back to the hard cold ground below. Jason grunted as he rolled with the force of him falling and landed on his back. _

_ Shakily he sat up and pressed his hand to his wounded shoulder again. He didn't have to look to know it was bleeding. The immense fire like pain in his shoulder was enough evidence for that fact. Jason trembled partly from the pain and from fear. He needed to get out of there now. Not only was he injured, but two of the thugs were on their feet and making their way towards him. No way was he going to be able to hold them off. It was at this moment he regretted his choice of going out alone. He was in deep shit here._

_ "Told you to get lost, you little fucker." Jimmy snarled as he reached Jason first and picked the masked boy up by the collar and shoved him against the wall. Another grunt from the younger as his wound was jostled. The man wrapped a meaty hand around his frail throat and added pressure. Panic fluttered in his heart as he used his good arm to try and pry the man's fingers off his throat. His lungs constricted and his heart hammered in his chest like crazy. This was how he was going to die, for making a fatal mistake and not listening to Bruce. Tears burned at his eyes at the thought. _

_ This was it for him. He was going to die here. Without Bruce there, or Alfred, hell he even wanted Dick there! Someone he knew and trusted so he wouldn't feel so alone when he died. _

_ 'Bruce…. I'm so sorry….' The young boy wonder thought as black spots began to cloud his vision._

_ Suddenly the pressure on his throat was released and he was dropped to the ground. Limply the boy just lay there waiting for the thugs to do something, anything, to end his life. But instead he heard grunts of pain and the sound of two bodies hitting the concrete. Then suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder and a gentle hand tilting his head up._

_ "Jason?... Can you hear me?" Jason's heart stuttered at that voice. It was Bruce. Bruce was here and he saved him. He wasn't going to die. Carefully he began to weakly open his eyes and stared at the face of his father. Wearing his full Batman gear as well. A small frown of worry on his face._

_ "B-Bruce…" The younger mumbled weakly. All he wanted to do now was have Alfred check him over and then go to bed. For a week. That sounded like a very good plan to him._

_ "It's alright. We will get you to the cave and Alfred can check you over." Bruce mumbled as he looked at the wound on Jason's shoulder. He didn't like the look of all the blood. Of course the bullet would have to be taken out which wouldn't be fun for his adopted son. Carefully he gathered the semi-conscious boy in his arms, only earning a small groan in response._

_ "How did you….?" The boy tried to ask but his mind was growing fuzzy and eyes heavy. It's been a very long tiring night for him._

_ "Alfred informed me of your leaving the manor in your full gear. Seeing as we already had a planned route tonight, I knew you would follow it. Thankfully I found you." Bruce mumbled as he carried Jason to what he believed would be the Batmobile. "Jason, you were supposed to stay in the manor. What compelled you to sneak out and try to patrol on your own?" The older man's voice was rough and tense. But that was just because he had been worried out of his mind._

_ "Wanted to… Prove that I could…. Be trusted to work… Alone." Came the slurred response as he settled his son in the seat opposite of his own. "Didn't work out…. So well.." A cracked smile came across the youngers voice and Bruce let a small smile of his own pass his lips._

_ "Jason… It's not that I don't trust you to work on your own. I have yet to teach you everything I know. But you are improving every day. Soon you can start to work on your own. And when you do, I will still be here to help you along the way." The older man spoke softly as he got in the high tech vehicle and began to head to the manor._

_ "You promise?..." Surprise spread across Bruce's face as he cast a small glance at his son._

_ "What?" _

_ "You promise…. To always be there… To help me?" His voice was soft and full of so much emotion. Jason had taken off his mask the moment he was settled in the Batmobile so now those bright teal eyes, so innocent and full of life, were staring at Bruce wide and filled with emotions. His heart softened at the sight and he nodded._

_ "I promise Jason. I will always be here for you."_

* * *

Jason was trembling as he was pulled from the memory back into the eternal darkness that surrounded him. He had forgotten about that night. That night so long ago that seemed so insignificant a week later. The promise he had Bruce make that night seemed so silly at the time. He brushed it off as he was losing blood and he had almost suffocated to death. That he wasn't in his right mind.

Now, years after the experience, the words burned in his mind. Bruce really had been there for him. Sure he wasn't there when he first clawed free of his grave, but Jason hadn't exactly gone straight to him now did he. He had instead walked a great distance from the grave site and collapsed on the side of the road. Yet once Jason came back to Gotham and revealed himself as the Red Hood…

Every time he got in a load of trouble one of the Batbrats or Bruce himself had been there. Either to get him out of trouble of to patch him up after. Even now, after all the shit he has done to the ones who call themselves his family, they would still fight to keep him alive. Fight to protect him.

Tears burned down Jason's eyes as he stared up at the darkness before him. No other person has ever really made as big an impact on him than Bruce and them. His biological father abandoned him when he was young and didn't give two shits about him. His adoptive mother over dosed and left him to fend for himself. Hell, his birth mother handed him over to the fucking Joker!

He never made any real friends as a kid. Avoided others like the plague. But Bruce… Bruce showed him a kindness no one else has ever shown him. Gave him a home. Gave him confidence. Gave him a family.

Jason felt regret and guilt eating away at him now that he thought about this all. He has tried to kill all of them multiple times. Has argued and fought with each and every one of them. Treated them horribly and tried to push them away. And they only ever tried to pull him back. Back to their family. Back to being one of them.

How could he have been so stupid? Sure he probably won't ever forgive Bruce for not killing the Joker. Though he could try and be a part of the odd grouping they call a family. It was his only chance at having one and really, who better than Batman and his birds?

Suddenly a light began to shine down on Jason, cutting through the darkness and giving him a glimmer of hope. If there was a light there was a way out. He began to reach into the light finding himself struggling with the water that seemed to grab at his clothes and force him back down. No, he wanted to go back. Needed to try and work things out with Bruce. Work things out with all of them.

There seemed to be a low howl coming from the water below as he tugged and fought letting the light consume him. With one last grunt he was pulled free and shot into the light like a bullet.

Behind him the water howled in anger at the prospect of another victim.

His attention was turned back to the light which began to grow brighter and brighter until he was forced to close his eyes.

_Don't worry guys. I'm coming._


	9. Awakenings and Apologizes

**I sincerely hope you can all forgive me for taking so long to get this chapter out. My only excuse is writers block which has completely swamped me the past few weeks so this chapter took longer to pop out than the others...**

**But I am glad I finally got it out to you guys. Sadly it is by far the shortest chapter in the entire story. Hopefully it is to your guy's liking. One more chapter left and I promise it will be much longer than this one!**

**Probably shouldn't be asking but don't forget to leave those amazing, lovely, reviews people! I enjoy all of them greatly!**

**Without further ado, Chapter 9!**

**Don't own DC fool.**

* * *

The change from pitch black to a blinding white light was quicker than Jason would have liked. He grimaced and immediately closed his eyes against the harsh light. A few seconds passed before he slowly opened his eyes once more and allowed them to adjust to the light. Once his eyes did adjust he took in where he was exactly.

Familiar silk sheets, familiar plush mattress, and familiar as hell walls. His room at Wayne Manor. Even after he tried his hardest to get away from this damn place he ended up there again. On the far side of the room the drapes were left wide open to allow the sun's rays inside. From what Jason could see the clouds have finally cleared and the sunlight was shining down on the snow, brightening the world so it was painful to look at for too long.

A faint beeping reached his ears (How had he missed it before?) and he turned to see a heart monitor and IV drip positioned by his bed. Numbly he watched the rise and fall of the heart monitor as it kept track of his heartbeats. Sluggishly, due to the heavy dose of meds he was on, he moved the sheets off of his legs. In the same movement he swung his legs over the edge.

His stomach twisted uncomfortably as he sat there and his head began to pound painfully in his skull. Dully he noticed he didn't feel as warm so his fever must have either broken or lowered greatly.

"Jason!" A surprised voice caused him to turn his attention towards the door which held a certain red headed archer.

"God fucking damn it Roy, could you be any louder?" The younger man snapped putting a hand to his aching head. "Mind telling me why I am back at the fucking Batsy Manor?" He asked as he pushed himself up onto shaky limbs and swayed dangerously.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you shouldn't be standing up just yet." Roy rushed forward and led Jason to sit back down on the bed. "You are still sick." He added as he settled the younger outlaw onto the bed. Said man grimaced up at the archer.

"How long was I out for this time?" Jason asked with a deep frown.

"Careful, you are starting to look like Bats." A murderous glare was sent his way. "Just saying… You were out for about four days at the most…." He explained to the sickly bird.

"Fuck… I was really out that long?"

"Indeed." Both men turned to see Kori standing in the doorway with her own frown. "We were all very worried for you Jason. You almost died, twice." She strode forward and put a hand to his shoulder gently.

Silence filled the air as Jason soaked in that little fact. _Damn, twice? Wonder how that went over with Bruce and them.. _He thought idly. Roy and Kori stood there watching him and waiting for some kind of reaction.

"Dying isn't something new to me, so don't expect me to give a shit about it." He shrugged idly as he looked up at his friends. Both shared a look before looking back at him.

"Well we give a shit about it, seeing as you are our friend." Roy stated with an air of ignorance about him. The younger man just rolled his eyes at him.

"Jason." Kori was speaking now so he turned teal eyes to face her once again. "Promise us you will never allow something like this to happen to you again. If we hadn't gotten you back to the manor in time…" Her vibrant green eyes turned to look to the floor sadly. _Damn, she can guilt trip a guy almost as badly as Alfred! _Jason thought as his heart clenched painfully in his chest.

"I'm sorry Kor…. I'll try not to die next time. Promise." A smile quirked on the edge of his lips and when Kori looked up again it spread to her own lips just as easily. "Now which one of you will be so gracious as to help me downstairs? I'm fucking starving." Laughter escaped from Roy and Kori who have greatly missed this interaction between the three of them.

"Roy? Kori?" A voice called from the hallway, one Jason narrowed his eyes at. "What are you two-" Dick popped his head into the room and his eyes widened greatly when he saw his younger brother sitting on the edge of the bed with the other two outlaws standing before him. All three pair of eyes were trained on him, two showing a fraction of joy and curiosity and the third glaring harshly at him. "Jason! You're awake! Bruce! Alfred!" He turned and called down the hallway before he strode forward eagerly.

"How are you feeling? Need some water? Food?" The elder brother asked quickly as he crouched before Jason whose jaw set in agitation.

"I'm fine Dickie-bird." He muttered, unaware of the old nickname he used to call the elder slipping free from his lips. Though he sure as hell didn't miss the wide smile on his brothers face. "What?"

"Nothing."

Before anymore words could be said Bruce and Alfred quickly strode into the room with varying emotions on their faces. Alfred looked relived and collected as always. While Bruce had a stoic look on his face when his eyes landed on Jason. The younger quickly adverted his eyes to glare at the ground.

"Oh, I think I hear Tim calling us. Come on Kori!" Not a word of protest left the alien's lips as Roy grabbed her hand and quickly pulled her out of the room. Leaving Jason alone with absolutely no backup. _Fuck you too Roy. _He thought bitterly as he tightened his grip on the sheets below him.

Silenced ruled out over all as the four just waited for something to give.

"Jason.." Bruce said softly earning the younger man's attention as he looked up at the man who took him in all those years ago. His face was still devoid of any major emotions and his eyes gave nothing away as well. Just like Bruce has always been. Some things just never change.

"What?" The younger asked as he raised an eyebrow. "You gonna reprimand me old man? Say how stupid it was of me to try and get away from all of you? That it was foolish as well as dangerous?" He snorted absently as he kept eye contact with Bruce as he spoke. From the corner of his eye he saw Dick flinch as if struck. _Good._

"What you did _was _foolish and dangerous." Bruce said after a moment with a heavy sigh. "But it was because of us that you went ahead and did so." Teal eyes remained emotionless as he stared at his adoptive father waiting for him to continue. "Jason… We never meant to hurt you in anyway. We just wanted to help you. I am truly sorry for what had happened…"

"Yeah Jaybird! And I am sorry for what I said." Dick jumped in right behind his mentor. "I wasn't thinking right and it was stupid of me to say any of those things." He rambled softly with wide begging eyes.

Once both said what they needed they waited with baited breath for Jason to react in some way. Finally after the tense silence the younger let out a sigh.

"Maybe it's because I am hopped up on god knows how many drugs, or the fact that I almost lost my life again, but…. It's alright." He muttered softly keeping his gaze down. "We all know I wasn't exactly the perfect house guest." Alfred gave a curt nod at that but said nothing. "So I guess you can see it as me forgiving you. Or something along those lines." He let out a another sigh and ran a hand through his hair.

"Does that mean you will stay here? At least until you are in perfect health that is." Dick asked eagerly with a wide smile on his face. Eyes hopeful and open to the younger. When he didn't answer Bruce crouched before him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"We would all be very happy if you did stay Jason. At least for a while." He said softly meeting the younger's eyes. Something seemed to pass between them before the wayward Robin looked away and let out yet another sigh.

"Fine, fine. I'll stay until I am healthy again. After that I will get out of your guy's hair." Came the soft reply which was met with a joyous cry from Dick. Which earned him a few odd looks and he responded with a sheepish grin.

"I'll go tell Tim and Damian." The eldest Robin said before exiting the room. Amusement danced in Bruce and Alfred's eyes as Dick left the room.

"Now how about we get you downstairs and to the kitchen. You must be hungry Master Jason." Alfred offered as Bruce helped the sickly man up.

"Starved Alfred, starved."


	10. Authors Note

**Hey guys, its Creative here. I know you were expecting a chapter for the story. Instead here is an author's note. Now I just wanted to say first off, this is nothing bad! I promise! But Warm of Their Wings is now officially over! I don't know how to continue it on to a final chapter so I am leaving it there. Worry not! A sequel is well on its way. Not only that, but many more stories. Even my own DC AU which I can't wait to get started on! Hang tight guys. Stories will be heading your way shortly. Thank you for all the love and support throughout this story. It is what kept me going. Hope you all enjoyed this! On to the sequel!**


End file.
